Gravimaniacs: Weirdmageddon vs The Warners
by MKartracingqueen
Summary: Sequel to Gravimaniacs. When the Warners decide to visit Dipper and Mabel again, they're caught up in the events of Weirdmageddon. Using their zaniness, they must team up with the citizens of Gravity Falls to defeat Bill Cipher and save the world.
1. Welcome to Weirdmaggedon

**Hey guys, I'm back! Listen, I'm sorry that the ending to Gravimaniacs might have felt rushed and forced, it's just that I had a really bad case of writer's block and it seemed like the only ending I could think of. Anyway, I know that's probably no excuse so it won't happen again. This is also my first time writing a sequel to one of my previous stories, so that's pretty exciting. As usual, I'll try my best to make this story interesting and have everyone IC. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this sequel to my previous Animaniacs X Gravity Falls crossover.**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day in Burbank. The sun shone on the water tower as the Warners decided to sit back and relax. Wakko had a box of tools and an oil can by his side as he gave their roller coaster a little upgrade.

"Almost done," he reassured his siblings, grabbing the wrench and screwing a bolt. "Just a little more...there."

"Alright!" said Dot.

"Let's test this baby out!" said Yakko.

They got in their seats, Dot getting in the front and Yakko in the back while Wakko sat in the middle. The roller coaster started up, turning towards the right and slowly going up. Soon, they reached the ceiling.

"Here it comes," said Wakko, "here it comes!"

The Warners screamed and put their hands in the air as the roller coaster dropped down at full speed, stopped halfway towards the ground and did a loop-de-loop, then corkscrewed all the way back to where it started. When the ride was over, their fur was messy and ruffled.

"That was so cool!" said Dot, flattening her fur.

"I gotta tell ya," said Yakko, smiling at his brother, "you've got a way with machines."

"Thanks!" said Wakko.

"So," said Dot, "what should we do now?"

"Wanna surprise visit Dipper and Mabel?" said Wakko.

"Good idea," said Yakko. "We haven't seen them since that time Stan ran for mayor!"

"Actually," said Dot, " _you two_ haven't seen them since then. I haven't seen them since Mabel invited me on that unicorn hunt, remember?"

"Oh yeah," said Wakko.

"It was so painful..." said Dot.

Wakko took out a plot hole and put it on the ground.

"Let's go!" he shouted.

The three of them jumped inside.

"Boy," said Yakko, "it'll feel so good to be back!"

When the Warners got out of the hole and entered Downtown Gravity Falls, they thought they were in a different town. A large rift had opened in the sky, turning it blood red. A sense of doom and dread filled the space around them.

"I stand corrected," said Yakko.

"No kidding," said Dot.

"So _this_ is what Ford warned us about..." said Wakko.

The Warners gasped when they saw Bill Cipher float down and talk to scared and confused citizens. They hid behind a building to eavesdrop on the conversation. Preston Northwest seemed to make an effort at arranging a negotiation with Bill.

"What's he doing?" Wakko whispered.

"Asking for a death wish," Yakko whispered back.

"Shhhh!" said Dot.

"Oh wow," said Bill, "that's a great offer. How 'bout instead I shuffle the functions of every hole in your face?"

He did just that, rearranging Preston's nose, eyes, ears, and mouth. The Warners screamed at the monstrosity, running away as fast as they could.

"I didn't need to see that!" said Wakko, covering his eyes.

"Diiiiiisgusting!" said Dot.

"I didn't need sleep anyway," said Yakko.

They ran towards the Mystery Shack to check if the Pines family was ok. As luck would have it, Ford and Dipper were standing right outside the Shack.

"Dipper!" Yakko shouted. "Ford!"

Dipper turned around.

"Guys," he said, "this isn't a good time to vi-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" said Dot, covering his mouth. "We know when we're needed around here. And trust us, you'll need all the help you can get."

"What happened?" said Wakko.

"The rift is shattered," Ford explained. "Bill's world is spilling into ours and every minute his powers grow stronger."

"Kinda figured that's what's going on," said Yakko. "After all, there's a huge rip in the sky."

"Good point," said Wakko.

Dipper gasped, remembering something.

"Mabel! The rift must have cracked inside her backpack! She must be in danger. I have to go find her!"

He ran off, taking out a walkie talkie and shouting into it, hoping for a response from his sister. Yakko grabbed Dipper by his jacket and slowed him down.

"Whoa, hold your horses!"

"Dipper," said Ford, "listen to me. We can find your sister soon, but first we have to stop Bill. If we can blast him back through the rift he came out of, we just might be able to stop him before his weirdness spreads across the entire globe."

"Yeah," said Dot, "like _that's_ gonna work."

"I have a special weapon that can stop him," said Ford.

He pulled out a quantum destabilizer. Dot still didn't believe it would be enough to stop Bill, knowing it would take an entire army to defeat him, but she also knew it was pointless to convince Ford otherwise. Meanwhile, Wakko comforted Dipper and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," said Wakko, "we'll find your sister for you. I'm sure she's ok!"

"Yeah!" said Yakko. "We'll bring Mabel back safe and sound!"

Suddenly, a gnome ran past them.

"Weirdness wave!" he shouted.

Ford grabbed the Warners and jumped inside the Shack with Dipper to avoid getting hit by the wave.

"We better get going," said Yakko. "Mabel's not gonna wait forever, ya know!"

"Good luck," said Dot. "And believe me, you'll need it."

The Warners parted ways with Dipper and Ford, starting their search for Mabel.

"This is it, sibs!" said Yakko. "Weirdmageddon is finally upon us."


	2. The Mabel Hunt

"If we're gonna find Mabel," said Yakko, "we'll need a bird's eye view of the town."

"Why don't we climb up the water tower?" said Dot.

The water tower walked past the Warners and roared at them.

"Never mind," said Dot.

"Perfect view from here!" said Wakko.

Yakko and Dot looked up to see Wakko standing on a tree. They climbed up and joined their brother.

"Not bad," said Dot.

"Can you take these?" said Wakko, handing Yakko the plot holes. "My Gag Bag's gettin' kinda heavy."

"Sure," said Yakko, putting the plot holes in his pants.

Wakko took out a telescope from his Gag Bag and looked down, searching for Mabel in the gradually decreasing crowd below.

"Any sign of her?" said Yakko.

"Nope," said Wakko. "But an eyeball with bat wings just turned someone into stone."

"We better keep an _eye_ out for them!" said Yakko.

Wakko played the drums to accompany Yakko's joke.

"Hey," said Dot, "what's that over there?"

She pointed to a large pink bubble at the cliffs. It was chained up and had Mabel's shooting star on it.

"Ah-ha!" said Yakko. "They don't call her 'Shooting Star' for nothin'."

They climbed down from the tree and set off for the cliffs.

"Downtown's the quickest way there," said Dot. "We can use the shortcuts!"

"Ah," said Yakko, "good ol' shortcuts. Not as fun as traveling by plot holes, but definitely faster."

Suddenly, Wakko heard something behind him. He turned around and gasped.

"Look out!"

He threw his mallet at an eye-bat, hitting it and knocking it out. The mallet acted like a boomerang and shot back towards Wakko's hand immediately upon contact with the eye-bat.

"Nice aim," said Yakko. "Anyway, we just gotta make sure we aren't sidetra-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he spotted Wendy hiding in the bushes and wearing camouflage.

"Hellooooooo nurse!" said Yakko and Wakko.

They jumped at her, but received a swift punch and kick to the gut. They fell on the ground in pain.

"Worth it!" said Yakko.

"Boys," said Dot. "Go fig."

Wendy took off her camouflage. Her plaid green shirt was tied around her waist revealing a white tank top while two streaks of black war paint were on her face. A piece of flannel was tied around her head like a bandanna and black fingerless gloves were on her hands.

"Sorry," said Wendy, "thought you were Bill's friends."

"How ya doin', Wendy?" said Yakko, standing up and recovering from the blow rather quickly.

"Not good. I was playing Truth or Dare in the cemetery with the guys when it happened. The eyeballs froze Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson."

"And Robbie?" said Wakko.

"He almost got away but stopped to take a selfie. Duck!"

The Warners did so. She threw her axe, slicing an eye-bat flying towards them in half.

"It's not safe out here. Come on, I'll take you back to my hideout."

* * *

She led them to the mall, entering a store called _Edgy on Purpose_. The Warners told Wendy about their encounter with Dipper and Ford, somehow leaving out the parts mentioning Mabel.

"They know they can't defeat Bill by themselves, right?" said Wendy.

"I tried to tell 'em," said Dot, "but you know Ford. Once he sets his mind on something he won't stop."

"Like you and your crush on Mel Gibson?" said Yakko.

Dot playfully elbowed Yakko, making him laugh in response. Meanwhile, Wakko stared at a plate of nachos.

"Don't touch them," said Wendy. "It's a trap I made in case one of Bill's friends find us."

"I can't wait to see if someone's stupid enough to fall for it!" said Yakko.

They heard footsteps from outside. Wendy stayed behind with Wakko and Dot while Yakko hid behind a plant to see what was going on.

"Anyone out there?" said Wakko.

"I think we found our first victim," said Yakko. "Hold on, I'm getting a closer look."

He took out his binoculars to see someone enter the mall. He snickered once he realized who it was.

"What's so funny?" said Wendy.

Yakko tried to be as casual as he could about it, but couldn't hide a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, nothin'. This is gonna be good..."

Wakko and Dot couldn't see who walked towards the plate of nachos, but they had a pretty good guess on who it was based on the voice.

"The last nachos on Earth."

The person who grabbed the nachos was suddenly picked up and thrown into a net.

"Ah! Help! The nachos tricked me!"

The Warners laughed so hard they rolled on the floor.

"Dipper?" said Wendy.

She emerged from the shadows and cut the net, setting Dipper free. He hugged her, glad she was still alive.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" said Yakko, wiping a tear from his eye and coming out of the shadows with his siblings. "Priceless!"

"Where's Ford?" said Wakko.

"We tried to defeat Bill," said Dipper, "but he was too strong and turned Ford into a gold statue."

"Told ya it wasn't gonna end well," said Dot.

"Hey," said Yakko, "it could've been worse. Bill could've destroyed the journals!"

"He already did."

"Then we're doomed."

"The toon powers you gave me didn't help either. For some reason they disappeared after you guys left."

"I thought they were gonna be permanent," said Yakko, "but I guess there's a few things even _we_ can't control in this environment."

"Anyway," said Dot, "we should go back to the hideout. This way!"

They went back into the store with Dipper, where Wendy explained what happened with her friends.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I was in a fight with Mabel when it happened. Great Uncle Ford asked me to be his apprentice once the summer was over. But that would mean I wouldn't go back home. It would mean growing up without Mabel."

"That's harsh," said Yakko.

"Mabel didn't take it well and she ran off into the forest. She couldn't even look me in the eye."

"Oh, _dude_ ," said Wendy.

"Did you find her yet?"

"Uhhhhhh...we kinda sorta got distracted with Wendy," said Yakko.

"But I think I know where she is," said Dot.

The Warners got on top of the roof. Dipper and Wendy decided to follow them.

"Toby," said Wendy, "you watch the camp."

Toby Determined came out wearing edgy clothing from the store.

"Don't call me 'Toby' anymore," he responded. "Call me 'Bodacious T'."

"No one will ever call you that."

Once Dipper and Wendy made it to the roof, they saw the Warners sitting down and staring at the ruins of Gravity Falls.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Yakko, "it's the end of the world as we know it. Boy, those death metal album covers were really onto something!"

"I was thinking the same thing!" said Wendy, giving Yakko a high five.

"So where do you think she is?" said Dipper.

A monster ate a billboard in front of them, allowing Dot to spot the cliffs easier.

"There," said Dot, pointing to the bubble.

"Of course!" said Dipper. "The shooting star from her sweater. She's in there, I know it! But how are we gonna get there without getting caught?"

"I have an idea," said Wendy. "Follow me."

"Ooh," said Yakko, "we're taking the scenic route!"

* * *

They arrived at _Bud Gleeful's Auto Mart_ with Toby.

"Free cars right for the hot wiring," said Wendy.

"Bingo!" said Yakko. "We just found our ride."

"I wonder if they have a tank," said Wendy. "I've _always_ wanted to drive a tank!"

"I'm surprised your dad doesn't have one," said Wakko.

Toby looked into a car.

"Ooh, an air freshener. Finally I'll smell like a person."

"He smells normal to me..." said Dot.

Suddenly a tranquilizer dart hit Toby.

"Ah! It's gonna take more than one dart to keep me from-"

Several other darts hit him. Dipper, Wendy, and the Warners ducked for cover.

"Oh no!" said Wendy. "Tony! Was it Tony? I can never remember his name."

"Actually it was Toby," said Yakko, "but close enough. You were off by one letter!"

Three car headlights turned on in front of the group of five. Three giant cars, each with prisoners from the jail inside of them, surrounded them.

"Well, well, looks like we got ourselves a pair of ground walkers."


	3. The Return Of Gideon

"We'll handle it," said Yakko, grabbing his mallet.

Wendy put her arm over him and his siblings, not wanting them to get hurt.

"Listen," said Dipper, "we just wanna make it to that bubble out east; we have no quarrel with you."

"In other words," said Yakko, "we don't want any trouble. But I don't mind malleting or dropping an anvil on ya if I have to..."

He smiled, but his remark didn't do any good.

"Oh," said a deep voice coming from a megaphone, "but that's where you're wrong! Hands where I can see 'em! Y'all fellers ain't goin' nowhere."

"'Y'all?'" said Wendy.

"'Fellers?'" said Dipper.

"Gideon," said Yakko.

"That's _Sheriff_ Gideon!"

He lowered the megaphone, talking in his normal voice.

"Under the authority of Bill Cipher, I place you five under arrest!"

They were pushed towards Gideon, who was standing on the back of a truck.

"Woooooo-we! Look what the apocalypse dragged in! Y'all are in a twelve-piece bucket of deep fried trouble now! Ghost-Eyes! Spittoon!"

Ghost-Eyes brought Gideon a spittoon for him to spit in.

"Well, well, well!" said Yakko. "Look who's outta prison again! And I gotta tell ya you're even shorter than I remember!"

"Watch your mouth, Yakko Warner. If I had muscles just like Ghost-Eyes, you'd be dead where you stand."

Wakko and Dot protectively stood in front of their brother.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" said Dot.

"Ma' old pal Bill figured you might try to rescue Mabel. So he appointed me, master of these wastelands, and _keeper of the bubble_! My sweet precious Mabel's trapped inside and I HAVE THE ONLY KEY!"

He showed them a key with the shooting star symbol on it.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you," said Wakko.

"Gideon," said Dipper, "you have _no right_ to keep her in there!"

"Bill explained it to me nice and simple: she was always destined to be mine, _not yours_!"

He glared at Yakko.

"And now that I have her in a cage she'll learn to-"

"Ah, shaddap!" said Yakko, throwing his mallet at Gideon.

It hit him right in the face and knocked him out. The prisoners attacked, but Wakko managed to escape and get the key. He put it in his hat for safekeeping. Ghost-Eyes grabbed Wendy, but she flipped his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't touch me, I'm a flippin' Corduroy!"

Another prisoner grabbed Dot, but she used her cuteness against him.

"Please let me go?" she asked, making her eyes wider and batting her eyelashes.

"It's too cute! I can't take it!"

He dropped her.

"Thank you!" said Dot, grabbing Dipper and pulling him out of the way.

"Incoming!" said Wendy.

She kicked Gideon into the other prisoners, then broke a car window to unlock it. Wendy got into the driver seat while Dipper sat next to her and the Warners sat in the back.

"Can I drive?" said Yakko.

"No!" Wendy shouted, driving away.

Gideon managed to regain consciousness just in time to see them drive away.

"After them!"

They got into separate cars and gave chase.

"Ok," said Dipper, "all we have to do is outrace Gideon's henchmen, unlock the bubble, save Mabel, save the world."

"Wendy, watch out!" said Wakko.

Wendy hit a mailbox.

"Quick question," said Dipper, "did you ever get your driver's license?"

"Definitely not. Arm!"

She swerved to avoid getting grabbed by a giant sweaty head with one arm.

"You're doing pretty good for a first try," said Yakko, smugly smiling at her.

"Shut up!" said Wendy.

A path of bubbles blocked the way.

"What are those?" said Wakko.

"Weirdness bubbles," said Dipper. "Wendy, watch it! Go around them!"

"No way around! Hold on, we're going' through!"

"What's even in there?!"

"Buckle your seat belts," said Yakko, "this is gonna be good!"

They entered a bubble, their heads turning into those of birds. Dipper and Wendy spoke to each other, but in chirps.

"For some reason, I really want worms right now."

"Eat worms! Fly south! Nest!"

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Yakko chirped.

"Agreed," Dot chirped back.

Wakko nodded his head in agreement. They escaped the bubble and turned back to normal, Dipper coughing up feathers.

"Oh, that was horrible."

"Believe me," said Yakko with a look of dread, "we're just getting' started."

"Here comes another one!" said Wendy. "Brace yourselves!"

Screaming, they entered three more bubbles. The first one turned them into anime versions of themselves, the second one turned them into meat products, and the third turned them into live-action versions of themselves. They became Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeile, Jason Ritter, and Linda Cardellini, each wearing a costume of their respective characters. Finally, the weirdness was over as the car drove through the last bubble. Unfortunately, Ghost-Eyes slammed his truck against Wendy's car and broke the glass.

"Hey, back off!" said Dot, throwing a pie at his face.

She and her brothers managed to slow down Gideon and his group using various gags consisting of mainly anvils and banana peels.

"How much farther?" said Wakko.

"Yeah," said Yakko, "we can't hold 'em back much longer!"

"We just have to make that jump!" said Dipper.

"Total lack of driver's training," said Wendy, "don't fail me now!"

She accelerated the car and they fell off the cliff. They screamed as the car rolled and tumbled on the ground. When it stopped, Dipper fell out of the passenger door and Wendy got out of the car, slightly bruised. Meanwhile, the Warners collapsed on the ground. Yakko was on his stomach, Wakko was on his back, and Dot was on her side. They were extremely weak not only from the crash landing, but also from being exposed to the weirdness in each bubble they passed through.

"I think I had more than I can handle..." said Yakko.

"Same," said Dot.

"Me too," said Wakko, on the verge of throwing up.

Dipper tried to crawl his way to the bubble.

"So...close...Mabel...I'm...almost there."

A figure wearing a cloak approached him. The hood was pulled back to reveal a familiar face.

"Heya, Dipper. How's it hanging?"


	4. Another Star Within Their Reach

"Soos!" said Dipper.

Soos helped Dipper stand up.

"Handyman of the apocalypse, at your service!"

Yakko tried to get up on his feet, but he was very dizzy. To make things worse, his legs felt like jelly. It wasn't hard to tell, as they shook when Yakko tried to stand up.

"Whoa, goin' down!" Yakko shouted as he fell over.

Dipper and Wendy quickly ran to Yakko and caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Easy," said Dipper. "Easy, Yakko."

"We gotcha," said Wendy, wincing as Yakko unintentionally used her bruised arm to support himself.

They helped Yakko up, making sure he was ok.

"Thanks," he said, dusting himself off.

Dipper and Yakko helped Dot, giving Wendy a break.

"Need some help?" said Soos, offering his hand to Wakko.

"Soos!" said Wakko as he stood up and hugged his friend. "How's it goin'?"

"I've been wandering the plains like a desperado, helping strangers. I guess there's some folk songs about me now?"

"Lucky!" said Yakko.

Soos looked at Wendy's arm, which was covered in bruises. Wakko took out a first aid kit and wrapped a bandage around it.

"Not bad, dude!" said Soos, high-fiving Wakko.

Then he looked at Wendy.

"The good news is your arm's ok."

"What's the bad news?" said Wendy.

"We're surrounded," said Dot.

The prisoners indeed had them surrounded. The Warner took out their mallets, ready to attack.

"Wooowee," said Gideon. "I dare say y'all almost had the jump on me there for a second. But this ain't your Gravity Falls anymore! Out here, I win."

"Nah," said Yakko, putting on a smug smile. "We beat you before, and we'll do it again in a heartbeat."

He jumped at Gideon in an attempt to mallet him, but Ghost-Eyes was quick and grabbed Yakko. Two other prisoners grabbed Wakko and Dot, pinning their arms to their sides. They squirmed and yelped, but were unable to escape. The more they struggled, the harder they were squeezed. Meanwhile, Gideon blew a conch in victory.

"Bill's henchbats will be here any minute to retrieve y'all. Mabel's mine now!"

He let out an evil laugh. Luckily, Wakko managed to break free from his captor and help his siblings. They were ready to attack again, but stopped when Dipper decided to resolve the conflict peacefully.

"Is she?" he asked Gideon.

Gideon hesitated to answer him, having doubts of his own, but did so anyway.

"Well, yeah. I have her trapped, ergo, Mabel is MINE!"

"Uhhhhh...hate to break it to ya," said Yakko, "but that's not how it works. Technically she's still mine unless she says otherwise."

"I still don't get it. Why would she leave me for a...uh...whatever you are?"

"What can I say?" said Yakko. "Girls love a charmer."

He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Mabel doesn't love you because you're selfish," said Dipper. "But you can change! If there's anything I learned over the summer, it's that you can't force someone to love you."

He looked at Wendy.

"The best you can do is strive to be someone worthy of loving."

"He's right," said Dot. "Those prisoners might love you, but you're not worthy of Mabel's time. If ya wanna win her heart, ya gotta stand up and be the bigger person! After all, girls love a hero."

She batted her eyelashes.

"If this is all for Mabel," said Dipper, "then look inside and ask yourself what Mabel would want you to do."

Gideon looked at a picture of him and Mabel taken for the newspaper. Although he was smiling, Mabel was obviously uncomfortable. Realizing what he had to do, he had a change of heart.

"Dipper," he said quietly, "will you tell her what I did?"

"Of course."

"I hope you're right about this."

He explained the new plan to his fellow prisoners. They set off to fight Bill and save Mabel.

"They're so not gonna go far," said Yakko.

"Agreed!" said Wakko and Dot.

Yakko looked at Dipper.

"Not bad, Dipping Sauce! I gotta tell ya you're quite the smooth-talker! Who knows? Maybe you'll end up just like me! But you'll have to live in a water tower for a few years."

Dipper chuckled.

"Thanks."

The group of six approached the bubble.

"Okay," said Dipper. "Remember, guys. This is a prison bubble designed _by_ Bill. We've got to prepare ourselves for what we find in here. Wakko, will you do the honors?"

Wakko took out the key from under his hat, then stood on his hands. He put the key in between his toes, and unlocked the bubble with his feet. The chains fell to the ground.

"Show off," Dot playfully muttered.

"Whatever it is," said Soos, "we'll do it together."

"Alright," said Yakko, "we're goin' in!"

"Woo!" Wakko cheered.

"We're comin', Mabel!" said Dot.

They ran and jumped inside the bubble. But Dipper, Wendy, and Soos stayed behind for a few more seconds, bracing themselves for what they would see.

"For Mabel," said Soos, putting his hand out.

"For Mabel," said Wendy, putting her hand on Soos'.

"For Mabel," said Dipper, putting his hand on Wendy's.

They held hands and entered the bubble. Suddenly, everything turned white.


	5. An Escape From Reality

When the Warners entered the bubble, they landed in a white space. Yakko tapped his foot impatiently, feeling like he waited for his friends for too long.

"What's the holdup?" said Dot.

"I dunno," said Yakko. "Maybe the plot stopped itself in its tracks."

He chuckled, but knew it was true.

"Well they better get it back on track soon," Dot grumbled. "It's boring out here!"

"I'm hungry," said Wakko.

"You're always hungry," said Yakko.

There was a moment of silence. Finally, Dipper, Soos, and Wendy joined the Warners in the white space surrounding them.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted, looking for his sister. "Mabel!"

"There you are!" said Yakko. "We've been waiting here for almost a month!"

"What do you mean?" said Dipper. "We went in a few seconds after you..."

Dipper eventually decided to shrug it off.

 _Toons._

"Okay guys," he continued, "Bill has taken over the town and if his weirdness spreads he's gonna take over the whole world. Our first step to stopping him is rescuing Mabel, but he's got her trapped in this strange prison bubble."

"If _this_ is all she's got," said Yakko, "I'll bet she's bored outta her mind!"

Suddenly, rainbow-colored cracks filled the ground. They screamed as the ground collapsed beneath them.

"Guys," said Soos, "if I die, I wanna die hugging."

He grabbed his friends in a hug, but the Warners slipped out of his arms.

"Soos," said Dipper as his face turned purple, "you're choking me!"

"Let my body be your shield."

"No," said Wakko, "let _our_ bodies be yours!"

He and his siblings extended their arms around Dipper, Wendy, and Soos, hoping to land on the ground as flat puddles. Luckily, a bounce house broke their fall. This confused Dipper greatly.

"Is the ground an entire bounce castle?"

"Wait a minute," said Yakko, taking a moment to observe the prison. "Cheesy 80's music..."

"Childlike wonder in the air..." said Dot.

"And it's supposed to be a prison..." said Wakko.

"Uh-oh..." all three Warners muttered.

"'Uh-oh'?" said Wendy. "What do you mean 'uh-oh'?!"

They looked out at Mabeland. The sky was covered in rainbows and everything was bright and sparkly. The Warners covered their eyes.

"Aaaaugh!" Yakko screamed. "My eyes!"

"It burns!" said Wakko.

"Make it stop!" Dot wailed.

Wakko took three pairs of sunglasses out of his Gag Bag for himself and his siblings. They put them on and sighed with relief.

"Much better," said Yakko.

"Hey," said Wendy, "do you have an extra pair?"

Wakko tossed her one.

"Thanks," said Wendy, putting them on.

Xyler and Craz drove up in a red car.

"Welcome to Mabeland," said Craz.

"It's worse than I thought," said Yakko. "Now we _really_ need to get her outta here before all her brain cells die."

"Who wants to go on a grand tour?" said Xyler.

"Do we have a choice?" said Dipper.

"No!" said Xyler and Craz, putting the group in the car.

"Mabeland is the ultimate paradise and the only rule: there are no rules," said Xyler.

"Except for one rule which is very serious," said Craz. "But no one would ever break it, so it's not worth mentioning."

"Peachy," Dot muttered.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were very suspicious about Mabeland and kept their guard up. They may have liked positive attitudes, but this place was a little too optimistic. That was an understatement for them. It was _definitely_ too optimistic.

"Our home girl Mabel lives at our next stop," said Craz.

The car crashed through a building and skidded through a street.

"No rules!" said Xyler.

"This is even worse than an acid trip..." said Yakko.

Finally, they arrived at a beach, where a penguin held a tray with food and drinks. Wendy and Soos took a drink, but Dipper and the Warners refused.

"Can you guys just hold on a second?" said Dipper. "Do you see what's happening here? Don't forget this world was created by _Bill_."

He slapped the drink out of Soos' hand.

"That punch is probably blood! And that glitter rain is probably ground up bones, or babies, or something."

"Alright," said Yakko, "where's Mabel?"

"She's at the top of the tallest tower guarded by those big buff waffle guards," said Craz. "There's no way to get past them!"

Wakko licked his lips.

"Someone hand me some syrup," said Soos.

"Gotcha covered!" said Wakko, pulling out a bottle of maple syrup and taking off his sunglasses.

They jumped on the waffle guards from behind and started taking bites out of them, both agreeing to let only their faces survive.

"We'll catch up later!" said Wakko.

Yakko, Dot, Dipper and Wendy broke into Mabel's tower, which was surrounded by cute, wide-eyed animals. Yakko, Dot, and Wendy took off their sunglasses and threw them to the side.

"This is a rescue!" said Dipper. "Everyone hit the deck!"

"I just hope we don't get a message saying 'Sorry, but your Mabel is in another castle.'," said Dot.

"Ugh, I hate it when that happens!" said Wendy.

The four of them ran up the stairs and entered the bedroom. Mabel was sleeping peacefully in the creepily darkened room. Meanwhile, Yakko came up with an escape plan.

"Dipper, Wendy, block the door! Dot, you and I are gonna check on Mabel."

Dipper and Wendy did as Yakko told them to while Yakko ran to the bed with Dot, who checked Mabel's pulse.

"Mabel," said Yakko, "can you hear me?"

There was no response.

"How's she?" said Dipper.

"Alive," said Dot, "but out cold. If we're lucky we can get outta here before she wakes up."

Yakko gently picked up Mabel, making sure she was still sleeping.

"We can't hold them back much longer!" said Wendy.

"Then the window's our only chance!" said Yakko.

They ran towards the window, ready to jump out. Unfortunately, Mabel woke up to find herself in Yakko's arms.

"Yakko?" she asked groggily. "Dot? Dipper? Wendy?"

The waffle guards attempted to break down the door, but were considerably smaller than before thanks to Wakko and Soos' eating skills. Wakko and Soos tried to hold them back while Yakko noticed Mabel already woke up.

"Oh, good!" said Yakko. "You're awake."

He put her down and smiled at her.

"Worry not, fair Mabel! Your knight in shining armor and his crew have come to rescue you from the brain-killing prison Bill used to trap you!"

He malleted a blue bunny who tried to attack him from behind, not flinching or turning around to face it. Mabel giggled at his efforts.

"But Yakko..."

She clapped twice and lifted everything and everyone in front of the door up from the ground.

"Whoa!" said Yakko as he was lifted up in the air.

"Hey!" said Dot. "What's the big idea?"

Mabel rearranged everything and seated her friends in some chairs. The waffle guards busted the door open with Wakko and Soos on their backs. Mabel clapped her hands twice again, making the guards stop, then lifted Wakko and Soos and placed them in two more chairs.

"This isn't a prison," she continued, "I made this world! Well, I sorta woke up here. It's complicated."

She turned on the lights, making the room slightly less creepy.

"What are you saying?" said Dipper.

"I'm saying this is my home now," said Mabel. "And I appreciate that you guys were worried about me and all, but I don't wanna be saved!"

Yakko mentally facepalmed himself.

 _Why'd she have to wake up?_

"Are you serious?" he asked, trying to turn on his charm a little. "But Mabel, babe, why would ya wanna leave us like that?"

"Look," said Mabel, "after Dipper said he wouldn't come back home with me at the end of the summer for his 'apprenticeship', I wanted to hide in my sweater forever. But then I woke up in a place that gives me exactly what I wanted: an endless summer where I never have to grow up! Here the sun shines all day, the party never ends!"

"So what you're saying is we came all this way for _nothing_?!" said Dot.

"Not for nothing," said Mabel. "Now that you're here, it's finally perfect!"

"We're not here to party," said Dipper. "All of this is crazy!"

"And it's not in a good way," Dot muttered.

"Ugghh," Mabel groaned. "I figured _you_ might say something like that, Dipper. That's why I prepared a backup Dipper with a more supportive attitude."

A duplicate of Dipper rolled in on a skateboard. He wore his hat backwards like Wakko, neon green lightning bolts were on his jacket with a green belt to match, and he wore green shades with purple lenses. He high-fived Mabel.

"Yeah! Wiggity-wiggity-what's up, dude-bros? I'm Dippy Fresh! I like skateboarding, supporting my sister, and punctuating every sentence with a high five! Hup!"

The Warners snickered as Dippy Fresh lifted his arm in the air.

"Ok, _this_ isn't so bad," said Yakko. "At least he's hilariously cheesy."

"Trust me," said Mabel, "you guys are gonna love it here. This world always knows what you want. Sometimes even before you do!"

A chinchilla was dropped into her arms.

"Apparently I wanted a chinchilla. Right again, Mabeland!"

"Mabel," said Dipper, "listen to yourself. This is crazy! I'm sorry about our fight, and I'm sorry things aren't great right now but that doesn't mean you can just stay in here forever!"

"Hey," said Dippy Fresh, "take a chill pill! Those grow on trees here!"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, DIPPY FRESH!" Dipper screamed.

"Dude," said Soos, "calm down; Dippy Fresh didn't do anything to you, dawg."

"Actually," said Yakko, "Dipper's got a point there. Gravity Falls is in big trouble and you're doing nothing to help. Hiding from your problems isn't gonna get you anywhere."

Mabel's smile faltered a little as she saw Wakko and Dot nod their heads in agreement.

"Just give this place a chance!" she said, trying to convince them to stay with her. "Mabeland knows just what you want and always provides!"

She clapped her hands, turning Dipper, Wendy, and Soos' clothes back to normal.

"Hate to break it to ya," said Dot, "but this place is like a cheesy 80's movie barfed out from a creepy children's show! I don't know about them, but I'm gettin' outta here."

"Nothin' against ya," said Wakko, "but I'm with Dot."

"Let us know if ya change your mind," said Yakko, "but we're leaving while we can."

They walked through the broken door and went down the stairs. As they walked away, they eavesdropped on the rest of Mabel's conversation and realized that Soos and Wendy fell into the temptation, but left the tower before they could know Dipper's decision.

"Something's up with Mabeland..." said Yakko. "And we're gonna get to the bottom of it!"


	6. Trapped In A Nightmare

The Warners walked around Mabeland, having gotten used to the sights by now.

"Hey Yakko," said Dot, "still got the plot holes? All the shortcuts are blocked."

"Hold on," said Yakko.

He stuck his hand in his pants and moved it around, but could barely feel anything.

"They're in there somewhere," he muttered.

After a few more minutes, he stopped searching.

"I can't find 'em," said Yakko. "I think they got lost in my slacks."

"Oh, great," said Dot. "Looks like we're gonna have to find an exit ourselves."

"Yeah," said Yakko, chuckling a little nervously.

"Yakko," said Wakko, "why aren't you taking your hand out?"

Dot noticed Yakko still had his hand in his pants. A few drops of sweat came down Yakko's neck.

"I'm stuck."

Wakko and Dot's eyes widened, then they started laughing. Yakko's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Hold on," said Wakko between laughs, "I'll get the soap."

Wakko pulled out a bar of soap and two pairs of rubber gloves for himself and Dot. They put on the gloves, despite already wearing white ones, then put the soap bar by Yakko's trapped hand.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." said Dot.

"Put it in a little lower," said Yakko. "No, not _that_ low!"

Wakko lowered the soap, finally reaching the spot. He rubbed it on Yakko's hand and set it free. Yakko pulled it out quickly, then looked at Wakko and Dot gratefully.

"Thanks," said Yakko.

"No problem," said Dot, "but ya owe us big time, mister!"

Meanwhile, they heard a stuffed animal tree singing from a distance.

"Bum ba bum bo, I'm a stuffed animal tree..."

The stuffed animals sung as well.

"We're the stuffed animals, teeheehee!"

"Let's get outta here before our brain cells die one by one," said Yakko.

"Good idea," said Dot.

They ran away, hoping to find an exit in the prison bubble. Unfortunately, there was none in sight. After fifteen minutes passed by, the Warners had walked around the entire world of Mabeland without any hope of escaping.

"We're back where we started..." said Yakko with a face full of dread.

"We're never gettin' outta here!" Wakko whined.

They looked out by the river, where their reflections came to life.

"Hey!" said Yakko's reflection. "If ya have to stay here for a while, why don'tcha at least try to make it fun?"

"Yeah!" said Dot's reflection. "Get your mind off the torture."

"Relax, chill out!" Yakko's reflection sung. "Forget about your cares!"

"Take a swim," said Wakko's reflection. "Who knows what you'll find?"

The Warners looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well," said Yakko, "it's better than havin' to listen to that tree over there."

They put on scuba-diving gear and jumped into the river. It may have looked small on the outside, but it was as big as an ocean on the inside. They dove down, swimming past the smiling purple fishes, green seahorses, and pink jellyfish.

"Oyster at 12:00!" said Dot, pointing downwards.

They swam towards a giant oyster.

"Let's bust this baby open!" said Yakko, rubbing his hands together.

Wakko lifted the top of the oyster and inside of it was a large pearl.

"We're rich!" said Wakko. "We're rich!"

He grabbed the pearl and tried to bring it up to the surface, but he noticed something weird as he swam up. He stopped in his tracks and tapped Yakko and Dot.

"Huh?" said Dot.

"Look!" he shouted, pointing upwards.

Mabeland was no longer the creepily optimistic place it appeared to be. Instead, it was ugly and filled with shades of gray and dark red. The inhabitants of Mabeland had glowing, beady eyes and didn't look friendly at all.

"What the-?!" said Yakko.

They ditched the pearl, swam up to the surface, and took off their swimming gear. Mabeland reverted to its happy and colorful state.

"I knew there was something wrong about this place!" said Yakko.

"Didn't I see something like this in a movie once?" said Dot.

"You probably did," said Yakko, "but that's not important. We gotta warn the others!"

They ran to the other side of the river, where Dipper looked like he was talking to Wendy.

"Dipper!" the Warners repeatedly shouted as they ran towards him.

"We're in da-"

Yakko stopped mid-sentence and stepped back as Wendy turned into a bunch of centipedes. The sky darkened and Mabeland once more revealed its true colors.

"You shouldn't have done that, Dippeerrrr!" said the stuffed animal tree. "We're watching you."

"THERE ARE EYES EVERYWHERE," said the stuffed animals, each having one eye that resembled Bill Cipher's.

"Some things aren't what they seeeeemmmm..." said the stuffed animal tree. "Reflections diffeeerrrrrr..."

"Dipper," said Yakko, "it's worse than we thought! This place is a nightmare and somethin' tells me we'll never wake up if we stay here any longer!"

Mabeland once again reverted to its disguise. Dipper backed up, panting.

"Oh my gosh," said Dipper. "This is crazy."

"We have to _get outta here_!" said Dot.

"Yakko," said Wakko, grabbing onto his brother, "I don't wanna be here anymore. I wanna go home!"

"Me too," said Yakko. "Or at least back to the apocalypse."

"Anywhere but here!" said Dot.

"We have to go back," said Dipper. "To the real. WORLD!"

The word "world" echoed.

"Well you didn't have to be so dramatic about it," said Dot.

Suddenly, the waffle guards attacked Dipper and the Warners. They were grabbed by each guard.

"Easy on the skirt!" Dot shouted.

"Under Article Smiley Face of Exhibit Squeaky Duck," said the first guard, ignoring snickers from the Warners, "you are hereby accused of breaking our one rule: mentioning reality. Prepare to be banished from this land _forever_."

A portal to the real world opened.

"Well," said Yakko, "at least we finally found our way out."

"MABEL!" Dipper shouted. "You're smarter than this! Bill has you hypnotized or something! Are you really gonna let them banish us?!"

"No!" said Mabel. "Of course not; that's my brother, boyfriend, and friends! There's gotta be another way."

"Very well," said the guard holding Wakko. "If they wish to stay, they must plead their case in the ultimate trial. Of fantasy vs. reality."

"Challenge accepted," said Yakko.

They guards let them go and led them to the courtroom.


	7. The Judgement

"Seriously, Mabel?" said Dipper. "You're letting them take our argument to court?"

"Hey," said Mabel. "I didn't make the rules in Mabeland."

"Yes, you did!" said Dipper, pointing to a tapestry of Mabel making the rules.

"Actually," said Yakko, "I think settling it in court is a great idea. I mean, there's not a single case me and my sibs haven't won! So don't worry, we gotcha covered."

"Yeah!" said Wakko.

"Besides," said Dot, "we know every trick in the book!"

Dipper appreciated their positive attitudes, but Mabel became slightly unnerved. She couldn't think of a single time the Warners actually lost a battle. But she had to take it off her mind when a policegiraffe entered the room.

"All rise! For the honorable Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Schwartstein!"

A large pink cat emerged from his hole at the bottom of a catscratcher, climbed up, and banged his squeaky mallet.

"Order! Order! This trial begins right meow!"

"Oh boy," said Yakko, "here come the cat puns. Hey, does George Washington know you stole his wig?"

The judge ignored his remark.

"We are here to try Dipper Pines, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, and Dot Warner in the case of fantasy vs. reality."

The words "FANTASY" and "REALITY" appeared beside them.

"If Dipper and the Warners win, Mabel will return with them to the real world! But if they lose, they will be banished forever! And replaced with town darling, Dippy Fresh! Dippy, come out."

"Flip-a-dip-dip!" said Dippy Fresh, striking a pose.

"I hate him," said Dipper. "So. Much!"

"Is this thing rigged?" said Dot. "The jury's made up of Mabel!"

"Look," said Dipper, "Mabel, this whole thing is ridiculous. But if winning a trial is what it takes for you to come home with us, then so be it."

"I'm sorry, Dipper, but I can only speak through my legal team now."

Xyler and Craz entered, wearing suits with the sleeves cut off.

"We have a doctorate degree in hunkiness!" said Craz.

"Also criminal and international law," said Xyler.

"Oh, please!" Dot scoffed. "These guys think they're handsome? Ha! Mel Gibson and Channing Tatum'll knock 'em outta the park!"

"Let's hear openin' statements," said Judge Kitty.

Yakko opened his mouth to start his case, but Xyler and Craz spoke before him.

"Your honor," said Xyler, "townsfolk, lovely ladies of the jury."

"Oh, he's talking about us!" said the second Mabel.

The jury Mabels laughed, the third Mabel falling out of her chair.

"We're not that lovely," said the sixth Mabel, trying to be modest.

"Lame," Yakko muttered.

Mabel giggled, knowing he was the better charmer. Yakko secretly planned to outflirt Xyler and Craz once it was his turn.

"My case is simple: these very unrighteous dudes and dudette thinks that reality is better than fantasy," said Craz.

In actuality, the Warners preferred fantasy over reality, but Mabeland was an exception. A board appeared and Craz pointed to some words.

"But reality is bogus, lame and whack."

"Objection your honor," said Dipper, "that's conjecture."

"Nobody uses 'whack' anymore!" said Dot, heckling Xyler and Craz.

"Meowverruled," said Judge Kitty.

"I'd like to show you this 'reality' that Dipper loves so much," said Xyler, "and show you how it has wronged my client, and Dipper, and their friends their entire lives."

He took out a scrapbook from a case Craz held.

"Exhibit A. Mabel's Scrapbook."

He opened it.

"Second grade, October tenth."

The flashback of a memory filled the entire room.

"Photo day," said Dipper.

Young Dipper and Mabel sat in chairs, waiting to get their pictures taken.

"Darn allergies," Young Dipper sniffed.

Young Mabel put a slap bracelet on her arm, which was covered in slap bracelets. The Warners cringed slightly.

"That oughta hurt..." said Wakko.

"I'll bet her arm'll be completely red once she takes all those slap bracelets off," said Dot.

"Boom!" said Young Mabel. "A million slap bracelets! I'm gonna have the best photo ever! And how'd you like my new pigtaaailllls?"

She waved her head back and forth. Meanwhile a kid passed by and put gum in her hair.

"Have fun, brat."

The other kids laughed as Mabel screamed.

"Gum! You ruined my hair! Dipper, what do I do?"

She burst into tears and ran away.

"Mabel's fantasy was having a great school photo," said Craz, "but reality had other plans."

"Objection!" said Yakko, standing up and slamming his fists on the table. "Who in their right mind lets kids chew gum on picture day?"

He shook his head in disappointment.

"For shame."

The crowd laughed, Yakko's accusation only adding humor to the case. Dipper chuckled at Yakko's remark, but quickly regained himself, ready to counterargue with the evidence.

"Meowverruled," said Judge Kitty.

Yakko sat down, taking out a banana and peeling it.

"When they're done, I'll be asking for an _appeal_."

He ate the banana, pleased that his visual gag managed to make a few animals sitting behind him laugh. Then he rested his feet on the desk.

"Look," said Dipper, "that was one bad day!"

"One of many," said Xyler. "February fourteenth, fourth grade. Valentine's Day."

"Oh," said Dipper, "come on, man, you can't."

"What happened?" said Dot. "Did ya get dumped?"

"Worse," said Dipper.

The scene changed and showed Young Dipper and Young Mabel looking at their valentines. Mabel had a bag full of them.

"How many valentines did you get, Dipper?" said Young Mabel.

He looked at his bag. Young Dipper received no valentines at all. Unfortunately, instead of getting comfort from the other kids, they only used this moment to humiliate him.

"Dipper didn't get any!" said a fat kid. "Oh, man. I thought _I_ was the class loser! Hey everyone, Dipstick didn't get any!"

The other kids laughed and made fun of Young Dipper, who ran away in tears.

"I can't believe that kid's your brother," said the fat kid to Young Mabel.

"Objection!" said Dot as the memory ended. "Those kids couldn't _possibly_ be that cruel! This testimony has a big fat 'F' written all over it!"

She handed the judge, Xyler, and Craz three grammar tests with an 'F' written in red ink on the front.

"Meowverruled," said Judge Kitty.

"Oh, come on!" said Dot, pouting in her seat.

"That's harsh," said Yakko, trying to comfort Dipper. "But ya know what? That doesn't compare to what I've been through."

"Coming from the guy who lets nothing get to him," Dipper grumbled.

"Oh," said Xyler, "but you're wrong. Everybody has a vulnerable side and Yakko is no exception. Exhibit B. Wakko's Wish."

Xyler took out a DVD.

"December twenty-first, nineteen ninety-nine."

"What?" said Yakko, running towards Xyler and Craz. "No, wait! Stop!"

It was too late. Yakko stopped in his tracks at the center of the courtroom as the memory had already begun. It showed Yakko and Wakko lying on a snow-covered ground. Wakko had patches in his hat and wore an orange scarf. Yakko had a green scarf and his belt was replaced with a small piece of rope. Yakko was on his stomach and Wakko was on his back, both seemingly injured. They got up and turned around.

"No!" they shouted.

Mabel gasped as In-Memory Yakko and Wakko ran up to In-Memory Dot, who was injured on the snow with a burn mark across her cheek.

"What happened?" said Mabel.

"I got hit by a cannonball," said Dot.

Yakko found himself put on the spot. He wanted to say something, but his voice wouldn't work. He wanted to look away and hide from the crowd, but he couldn't move his body. For once, he didn't know what to do.

"Dot, can you hear me?" said In-Memory Yakko.

In-Memory Dot opened her eyes.

"Tell me the story."

"What?"

"The story. About mom and dad."

"You should rest."

In-Memory Dot coughed.

"Once upon a time, a brave knight married a beautiful princess and they had two sons. But they wanted a daughter, too. So they planted a garden."

Yakko was choked up. One of the most traumatic moments of his life unfolded before his very eyes and to those in the courtroom, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Sure, he knew how it truly ended, but it always felt so real to him.

"...they'd come in and say 'Who's the cutest girl?' and you'd say..."

"I am."

"And they'd ask 'How'd you ever get so cute?'"

In-Memory Yakko rubbed noses with In-Memory Dot. Wakko and Dot quickly ran up to Xyler and Craz and tried to stop the memory before Yakko got too emotional.

"Guys," said Dot, "turn it off."

"Yeah," said Wakko. "You're gonna make it worse!"

But they kept it going. No matter how much they tried to convince them to turn off the memory, it was no use.

"...and they'd ask 'Can we call you Dottie?' and you'd say..."

"No. Just Dot. Call me 'Dottie' and you...die."

In-Memory Dot fell limp and died in In-Memory Yakko's arms. In-Memory Yakko sobbed and held her body close. When the memory finally stopped, a few tears ran down Yakko's face.

"Is he...crying?" said Dipper.

The entire audience was in tears except for Xyler, Craz, Wakko, Dot, Dipper, and Wendy. Wakko and Dot went over to their brother, who hugged them tightly and let a few more tears come out.

"Shhhhhh," said Wakko.

"It's ok," said Dot. "We gotcha."

"Wait," said Wendy. "If Dot died, why is she still here?"

She received no answer.

"Is your life any better now, bro?" said Xyler. "Heartbreak. Disaster. Broken promises. That's reality for you."

"Out there," said Craz, "it's nothing but heartbreak. But in here, who wants pug sundaes?!"

Yakko stopped hugging Wakko and Dot.

"Better?" said Wakko.

Yakko nodded.

"Sorry you had to see that," he told them.

"Sorry we couldn't stop 'em," said Dot.

"Well," said Judge Kitty, "I think we're ready for a verdict."

"Objection!" shouted all three Warners.

"I'll have you know we didn't even present our case yet," said Yakko. "Hey ladies, wanna get some of _this_?"

He signaled to his body and flexed his muscles; the jury Mabels ran up to him and ran their hands through his arms and chest.

"So strong..." said the fifth Mabel.

"Do you even have a case?" said Judge Kitty.

"Yes," said Dipper. "We do, your honor. I call as a witness: Mabel Pines!"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm gonna end this chapter on yet another cliffhanger because it's getting kinda long. And in case I get any questions about this, I also added in that little scene with Yakko crying because even the Warners need to have their weak spots revealed in all the weirdmageddon drama, right?**


	8. Back To The War

The crowd couldn't believe it.

"Uh, objection?" said Mabel.

"I'll allow it," said Judge Kitty. "Us cats are famously curious. Meow meow."

The Warners looked at Dipper encouragingly.

"You can take it from here," said Yakko, leaning back in his chair. "We'll join ya in a bit."

Dipper sighed.

"Mabel, listen. I might not have all the answers. I'm not stylish, and I'm not cool, and I can't make pugs appear out of thin air."

The jury Mabels were not happy with this.

"Booo!" said the fourth Mabel.

"What, come on!" said the third Mabel.

"GUILTY!" shouted the seventh Mabel.

"But I know one thing well," said Dipper, "and that's you. And I know that although you might act like it, you don't wanna be in this fantasy world."

"Pffsh," Mabel scoffed, "yeah right!"

"You're scared," said Dipper. "Of growing up. And who could blame you; I'm scared, too."

"Wait till they learn they won't be growing up anymore once it's all over," Yakko muttered to his siblings.

"Uh..." said Mabel, covering her ears and singing loudly. "I'm not listening! Guards!"

The guards stuck two foam fingers into her ears.

"Look," said Dipper, "real life stinks sometimes, okay, I'm not gonna lie. But there's a better way to get through it than denial, and that's with help from people who care about you."

He looked at the Warners, letting them join his argument.

"Yeah," said Yakko. "I mean believe it or not, but life isn't always happy and awesome. But ya know what got me through?"

He pointed to Wakko and Dot.

"Not a lot of people know this, but I used to think there was no one to help me when I needed it; mom and dad were gone and it was just me and my sibs. I thought I had to suffer alone. But then I realized they're there for me just like I am for them."

The memory of Wakko reaching the wishing star played and In-Memory Dot sat up like nothing ever happened.

"I'm feeling better now," she said before In-Memory Yakko hugged her.

"It was _fake_?" said Wendy. "That explains a lot."

"We've always been there for each other," said Yakko. "And I have no idea what I'd do without them by my side."

Memories surrounded the people in the courtroom. They ranged from the group sibling hug in "A Very, Very Special Show", the profound speech about life from "Meatballs or Consequences", and to when Wakko and Dot protected Yakko from Plotz's wrath in "Temporary Insanity".

"That's also how _we've_ gotten through our whole lives," said Dipper. "Just look."

The previous memories returned, showing that Dipper had Mabel shave a line down her head where the gum got stuck and that Mabel used all her valentines to make a really big one for Dipper.

"Siblings," said Yakko. "Gotta love 'em!"

"Yup!" said Wakko.

"Ain't that the truth," said Dot.

"Mabel," said Dipper, "I thought _you_ were living a fantasy, but look at me! I actually thought I was gonna stay here and be Ford's apprentice! Spend my entire teens cooped up in a basement with a labcoat? How ridiculous is that?"

The Warners snickered.

"Just as bad as being locked up in the tower," said Dot.

"I don't know what's gonna happen in the future, but whatever it is, you don't have to fear because we'll do it together. I'm not taking Ford's apprenticeship. We've traveled to Heck and back to get you and we're goin' back together. Leave this fantasy world. Let's beat Bill and grow up together."

"You mean it? You're really coming home with me?"

"Yes. Definitely. Absolutely. Awkward sibling hug?"

The crowd shrieked and shouted, trying to make Mabel pull away from Dipper, but the Warners were on the edge of their seats.

"She's gonna go for it," said Wakko. "She's gonna go for it!"

"Sincere sibling hug," said Mabel.

"She's goin' for it!" Dot shouted, letting out an excited squeal.

"DON'T DO THE PATS!" Judge Kitty screamed.

Too late. They patted each other's backs and a ripple shot out from their spot, causing Judge Kitty's wig to be blown off his head.

"Come on," said Mabel, looking at the Warners. "Bring it in, guys!"

"MEGA SIBILING HUG!" they shouted as they tackled Dipper and Mabel in a hug.

Mabel laughed as she was pinned to the ground while Dipper let out a surprised yelp. Another ripple came out, causing the jury Mabels to vanish without a trace.

"Alright, alright!" said Dot. "Enough with the mushy-gushy stuff!"

They got up from the ground, Mabel rubbing her eyes and moaning.

"Aw," said Mabel, "man, I never noticed how bright this place is, ugh! Have I actually been listening to the same song for an entire week?"

"Oh, really?" said a very sarcastic Yakko. "Never noticed."

He folded his arms and winked at Mabel. Meanwhile, Judge Kitty let out a distressed meow.

"Whoa," said Mabel, "time to calm you down."

She clapped her hands twice. For the first time, nothing happened.

"Uh-oh..." said the Warners.

"Uh, why isn't this working?"

"Because your reign over this land is _over_ ," said Judge Kitty.

He split open and became a pile of yarn, making the Warners scream. The crowd turned grey and their eyes glowed red, finally showing Mabel their true forms.

"Oh," said Dot, " _now_ I know where I saw this! Coraline, eat your heart out."

"Dot," said Yakko, "now's not the time for an 'eat your heart out moment'! Come on!"

He grabbed Wakko, Dot, Dipper, and Mabel, then ran out of the courtroom with Wendy and Soos following.

The world turned gray and red as the inhabitants of Mabeland chased the Warners and their friends. The shades of red bore a striking resemblance to blood, making the Warners slightly queasy.

"I can't believe Mabeland is turning against me!" said Mabel.

"I saw this comin' the moment we got here," said Yakko.

"Me too!" said Wakko.

They ran towards Waddles, who was the size of an elephant.

"Everyone get on!" said Mabel.

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos got on. However, the Warners stayed behind as Mabel patted Waddles' head twice to wake him up.

"Guys," said Dipper, "what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Go on without us," said Yakko, "we'll catch up later!"

He and his sibs took out their mallets, ready to attack their pursuers.

"CHAAAAARRRRRGGE!" Dot shouted as she ran towards them with her brothers.

"Take us to freedom, giant Waddles!" said Mabel. "Yah!"

As Waddles ran away, the Warners put up a fair fight. They landed blows to the head and face with their mallets, but also used anvils to knock out the demons from behind.

"We're not letting ya take us down!" said Wakko.

Suddenly, Dot yelped as she was grabbed by Dippy Fresh.

"Wiggity wiggity where are _you_ going?"

"Leave her alone!" said Yakko as he pulled a rope, causing an anvil to land on his head.

"Thanks," said Dot as she was set free.

Waddles was getting close to the edge of the world. Having wiped out almost half of the bad guys at that point, the Warners decided to catch up thinking they would become trapped inside Mabeland and possibly killed if they weren't lucky enough to escape with their friends.

"Alright guys, are you ready for this?" said Mabel.

Wakko and Dot ran to Waddles and hopped on his back in a jiffy. Yakko, on the other hand, did a backflip and kicked a nearby ball of yarn towards the enemies, but not before allowing Mabel to take out a giant needle. He did so at full force, wiping them out.

"Sorry, Mabeland. It's time to burst your BUBBLE!" said Mabel.

Waddles made a leap of faith as the Warners made silly faces at the ground. Mabel popped the bubble with the needle, making it explode and turn into confetti. They landed on the cliffs, finally escaping the atrocious soul-stealing brain-killling world known as Mabeland. Meanwhile, the plot holes fell right out of Yakko's pantlegs.

"There they are!"

He picked them up and gave them back to Wakko so they wouldn't get lost in his slacks again. Waddles shrunk back to his regular size as the seven of them got off the ground and brushed themselves off.

"Ugh," said Mabel. "You all good, everyone good?"

"Yep!" said Dot.

Wakko sighed of relief.

"That was close."

Everyone hugged, the Warners being roped in once more but nonetheless enjoying it.

"We've missed you, Mabel," said Soos.

"Hey, Dipper?" said Mabel. "I appreciate what you said back there, but if you want to take Ford's apprenticeship, I won't get in your way."

"Psh. And miss out on your awkward teen years? You wish."

They laughed. Yakko nervously chuckled as he approached them. His hand was behind his head, presumably wiping away sweat. Dipper grabbed his arm, feeling guilty about what he said to the toon.

"Hey," said Yakko.

"Listen," said Dipper, "uh, I'm really sorry about what I said back there. I had no idea you-"

"It's fine," said Yakko. "Just don't tell anyone about my little breakdown, ok? I kinda prefer to keep these things between me and my sibs if ya know what I mean."

"Lips are sealed," said Mabel. "Man, I went nuts back there. I mean come on. The real world can't be _that_ bad, right?"

She looked around and completely changed her mind when she saw giant Gompers and the Fearamid.

"Oh boy."

"Come on," said Wakko, "let's head back to the Shack."

"Great idea," said Yakko. "This way, we know a shortcut!"

The Warners ran off in the opposite direction. Dipper exchanged a glance with Mabel; they shrugged and followed, with Soos and Wendy right behind them. In the blink of an eye, they ended up right in front of the door to the Mystery Shack.

"Yes!" said Dipper. "It's in shambles! Just like we left it."

"Oh," said Wendy, "man, this is the first time I've ever felt happy going to work."

Mabel was happy to be back as well.

"Hello, house. Hello, porch. Hello, wads of gum I left stuck to the couch."

"Shhhhh," said Yakko, "did ya hear that?"

They stopped what they were doing and heard some scuffling.

"I wonder who's in there," said Wakko.

Dipper picked up a golf club, Wendy aimed her crossbow, Soos pounded his fists, Mabel held up her grappling hook, and Yakko, Wakko, and Dot reached for their mallets.

"Let's get 'em, dudes," said Soos.

"On three," said Yakko. "One, two..."

Dipper kicked the door open. They shouted, striking poses as if ready to fight. But they weren't prepared to see Stan, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, Sherrif Blubs, McGucket, and some others shouting back.

"Stan?" said Dipper and Mabel.

"Kids?" said Stan.

The toilet flushed as Multi-Bear came out with a cardboard roll.

"Just so everyone knows, we're out of toilet paper. Did I miss something?"

Yakko put away his mallet and smiled.

"I don't believe it...the gang's all here!"


	9. Using Their Voices

Dipper and Mabel ran up to Grunkle Stan and hugged him.

"Kids!" said Stan. "I can't believe it! I thought I lost you two!"

Soos hugged Stan.

"Mr. Pines! It's really you! I've been hugging strangers to practice for this moment."

Wendy slammed into Stan for a hug.

"We missed you, you old codger."

The Warners went for a tackle and took them down.

"Did ya miss us?" said Dot.

The trio gave Stan big, sloppy kisses. He got up off the ground and spat at the floor.

"I've missed you knuckleheads too. Even _you_ three!"

He signaled to the Warners, who had big smiles on their faces.

"It's good to have you back."

"So...what's everyone doing here?" said Dipper.

"Yeah," said Mabel, "there's like monsters and gnomes, and is Pacifica wearing a potato sack?"

"Hey! Even in a sack I still look better than you."

Yakko put his arm on Pacifica's shoulder.

"Do ya really need to keep up the 'mean rich girl' attitude, Pacifica? You're better off without it."

Pacifica groaned and rolled her eyes. Dot giggled as she watched Wax Larry King's head try to eat Grenda's hair. Suddenly a scream rang out.

"Hey, everyone!" said Pituitaur. "Eye-bat!"

Stan closed the door and had everyone get down and scatter as an eye-bat from outside turned a raccoon to stone and carried it away. As the eye-bat flew away, Stan illuminated the room with a single match revealing the people sitting around him.

"Welcome to what's left of normal around here. Home base."

The Mystery Shack was truly in ruins. The windows were broken, the curtains were ripped, almost everything was destroyed. They sat down on the floor as they listened to Stan's story.

"So I was hammering signs out back when the sky started vomiting nightmares. I listen to a lot of AM radio so I knew what this meant: the end of the world. What I didn't expect was what happened next. Turns out whatever you and my brother did to the shack with your unicorn voodoo made the crazy place invincible to weirdness."

"What," said Dot, "ya really thought I'd beat up unicorns for no reason?"

"That's when Possum Breath over here shows up leading a bunch of injured stragglers through the forest. They needed a place to stay and since the mayor got captured, I elected myself de facto chief. The plan's to stay in here and eat Brown Meat until we run out, then I vote we eat the gnomes."

As the Warners looked around, it seemed as if they finally realized what they truly got themselves into. Weirdmageddon wasn't a normal adventure; people were suffering under the fist of a tyrant ruler and their lives were on the line. It was like how life was in Acme Falls, but without the supernatural element. The Warners also knew that they could die here if they weren't careful. After all, although they were toons they weren't completely invincible. Bill's attacks could be serious enough to badly injure or even kill them.

"Yeesh," said Dot, "this place is a mess!"

"It's not the Ritz but at least the monsters inside know how to massage," said Stan, lying down on a lawn chair.

"If you'll excuse me I'm gonna redecorate the place," said Dot, starting upstairs.

"So you're really just gonna let Bill win?" said Dipper.

"Look, kiddo. We got a good deal here. Besides, I'm sure wherever the rest of the townsfolk are, they're fine."

Stan accidentally slammed his hand on the remote, turning the TV on.

"Uhhhhhhh...I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Yakko, pointing to the TV.

"This is Shandra Jimenez reporting live from the inside of Bill's castle. Here for the first time are images of what's happened to the captured townsfolk. Viewers are advised to look away if they don't want to see their friends turned into a twisted throne of human agony."

Yakko shuddered as Dot came back.

"I'm back, what'd I- oh..."

"Mom and dad?" said Pacifica.

"My family!" said Wendy.

"Deupty Durland!" said Sherrif Blubs.

"I can't look," said Wakko, turning away and covering his eyes, "it's too cruel!"

"Is there no one who will save the people of this town? I'm Shandra Jimenez and I'm being turned into stone by a flying eyeball."

The people mourned their losses as the eye-bat carried Shandra away. At that moment, the Warners had a moment of clarity: these people were devoid of hope. Without hope, they would only be tortured by Bill even more until their deaths. They were the only ones who could lead them to victory and defeat him.

"No," said Yakko as if responding to Shandra. "Sibs, time to do a little pep talk."

He climbed on top of Multi-Bear's head.

"Alright everybody, listen up!"

The room became dead silent and listened to what Yakko had to say.

"Don'tcha see what's goin' on? You're _letting_ Bill make your lives miserable. If we don't fight back, we'll be next! We gotta stick together, team up, and stop Bill! With your strengths and our zaniness, we can save everybody! Or die trying!"

He pulled Wakko up.

"Or try dying!" said Wakko.

He pulled Dot up and had her join them.

"Or do some tie-dyeing!" said Dot, pulling out a hippie shirt with a peace sign on it.

She grabbed Dipper's hand and pulled him up.

"They're right," said Dipper. "Before Ford was captured, he told me Bill has a weakness. If we can save Ford, we can beat Bill!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Stan. "Have you all forgotten who's in charge here? Besides, we're only safe inside! It's not like we can take the Mystery Shack to Bill."

"Wha- whoa!" said McGucket. "Holy hootenany! Flapjack and fiddlebanjos. Sorry, sorry. Got a little excited."

He slapped his knee.

"What I meant to say is I think I figured out a way to fight Bill and rescue Ford. But we're all gonna have to work together."

Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy went over to McGucket and examined his blueprints.

"Whoa," said Dipper, "these blueprints are incredible, McGucket!"

"Faboo!" said Wakko.

"This is your most amazing invention yet!" said Mabel.

"Transformers," said Dot, "eat your heart out."

"Not bad," said Yakko, "but ya gotta have more than just those weapons. After all, gags are pretty powerful too! Just ask my sibs! We should..."

He and his siblings muttered their ideas as they tweaked the design to incorporate gags.

"Even better!" said McGucket.

"Question," said Soos, "does it have any gun-swords? I watch a lot of anime and, uh, trust me, you're gonna want some gun-swords."

"Nerd," Dot muttered, getting a snicker from her brothers in response to her remark.

"What's an anime?" said McGucket.

"We have much to discuss," said Soos.

"Discuss nothing!" said Stan. "These scribbles are a bunch of cockamamie balderdash! Excuse my French."

"Try all ya want," said Dot, "but that attitude's not gonna be enough to stop us."

"And where would you even find a bunch of idiots who would be crazy enough to build it?" said Stan.

"You're lookin' at 'em!" said Wakko, his tongue sticking out from his mouth as he smiled.

Everyone except Stan cheered. After Dot finished decorating the Mystery Shack to make it look like its normal self again, the people formed their groups: some went to the junkyard to get spare parts while others put them together.

"Those who're gonna get the parts," said Yakko, "go with Dot. Those helping McGucket put it together, go with Soos and Wakko. Everybody else...you're comin' with me. I gotta teach ya guys how to use gags!"

* * *

Once the weapons were assembled and the troops learned how to use the weapons initially designed for the Shack, Yakko decided to teach everybody how to use the gags. Wakko and Dot popped in to help a few times, but let Yakko do most of the work.

"Ok," said Yakko, putting his hands together. "Let's get started!"

He summoned a projector from out of nowhere and used it to project images as he talked.

"Now, toons like me and my sibs can summon gags outta thin air 'cause we were drawn that way, but it's a different story for you guys so I had some gag-weapons installed for you to use. Lucky for you, ya got the best mentor around. Sibs?"

They brought out a few gag-weapons.

"How are they even gonna help us?" said Pacifica.

"They might seem pretty useless to ya, but that's because ya don't know how powerful these babies really are. They might not hurt as much as the other weapons, but they do a pretty good job at stunning for a while. We've got the 'Pie, Banana Peel, and Baloney Thrower', the 'Anvilinator', and the 'Mallet Launcher'. Dedicated to nothin' but slowing people down, flattening them, hopefully keeping their heads in the right place, and overall comedic effect."

The group laughed at how seriously Yakko was taking it, but he didn't mind. As far as he was concerned, he was doing his job right.

"Come on," he encouraged, "try them out!"

Pacifica used the Anvilinator, which was merely a piece of rope attached to nothing, to drop an anvil on a tree. The tree was flattened, but popped back into its regular shape within ten seconds. Mabel used the Mallet Launcher, which was a large two-sided gun. She aimed the gun at a punching bag and pushed a button. A mallet was sent flying out of one side of the gun and knocked it down. Then she pushed the other button and accidentally sent out a mallet attached to the inside of the gun, which hit Yakko right on the head.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?!" she said, running over to him.

She helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Mabel let out a sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Candy used the Pie, Banana Peel, and Baloney Thrower on a few training robots Wakko made in his spare time. As they walked over, she landed a perfect hit with a pie to the face on the first robot, baloney at the stomach of the second one, and a banana peel in front of the last one, making it slip in its tracks.

"Alright!" said Yakko, happy that the training was going well. "See? Beating Bill's gonna be a piece of cake!"


	10. Taking Back The Falls

Some time had passed and the training session was over. The Warners made a "Take Back The Falls" flag for the team, then helped Mabel start a campfire. Mabel made sweaters for everyone and passed them out to keep them warm. Dot put on the one Mabel gave her when they first met while Wakko decided to reuse one of Mabel's, since she was running out of yarn to make more. He picked the one with the watermelon on it.

"I didn't have enough left to make you one," said Mabel to Yakko, "but you can use one of mine."

She handed him the black sweater with a red heart on it, as it was the one she made when he came. He put it on, finding it to be surprisingly a perfect fit. The sweater camouflaged with his fur, making it look like he had a big red heart on his chest.

"Thanks, Mabel. Huh, looks like I'm really wearing my heart on my sleeves."

Wakko played the drums to accompany Yakko's pun.

"Thanks for these apocalypse sweaters, Mabel," said Soos, wearing a yellow sweater with a pink tiger face on it. "The end of the world has never been so comfortable."

Some of the refugees nodded their heads and hummed in agreement. Pacifica shivered before finally giving in.

"Ugh, fine! I'll wear it!"

She put on a sweater with a llama on it.

"But I'm not gonna like it."

"I hope you'll find it no prob- _llama_!" said Dot, getting a high-five from her brothers for that pun.

"Admit it," said Mabel. "This is the best day of the end of the world. I think we actually have a chance to beat Bill and win back our future."

"Yeah," said Dipper. "Getting to actually live to see our 13th birthday party is the only birthday present I want right now."

"Hey," said Soos, "if we're lucky enough to get there, I guarantee this whole town is gonna throw you the best birthday party you've ever seen."

"You bet!" said Wakko. "You're gonna have lots of presents, a tasty birthday cake-"

"As long as he doesn't eat it all," said Dot.

Wakko playfully elbowed her, making Yakko laugh.

"That's our little garbage disposal," said Yakko, patting Wakko's head.

Wakko panted and barked like a dog while wagging his tail in response. They stopped talking, noticing that Dipper and Mabel disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" said Wakko.

They managed to catch them sneaking away and spying on Stan, who was having a one-sided conversation with Shmebulock. They followed Dipper and Mabel, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"This whole plan is bonkers," said Stan. "But of course no one asked the chief what he thinks. After all I've done for everyone!"

"Shmebulock!"

"Yeah, exactly, it's a total load of Shmebulock."

"Is something wrong, Grunkle Stan?" said Mabel. "You're acting grunklier than usual."

"Why don'tcha join us by the fire?" said Wakko.

"It's this darn plan to save my brother. If you didn't notice, I already saved him once from that portal, and he never thanked me! He causes the end of the world, and still somehow it's always 'Stan's the screw-up. Ford's the hero.'"

 _So_ that's _what's bothering him_ , Yakko thought.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Dipper already spoke up. However, it was anything but reassuring.

"Well maybe people think he's a hero because he didn't want to hide in the Mystery Shack!" said Dipper.

"Oh boy," said Dot, "he's only gonna make it worse."

"Well maybe if he hid in the Mystery Shack," said Stan, "he wouldn't have been captured!"

Luckily, Mabel interfered.

"Guys! Guys! Trust me, tomorrow's gonna be great! I believe in us."

She hugged their faces, then left to help Chuztpar, who kept flexing through his sweaters. Yakko put his hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Look," said Yakko, "I know it's hard when someone keeps stealing all the glory from ya. And believe me, we know a certain somebody who wanted to take all the credit for all the things _we_ did! But ya still gotta try. Don't worry, my sibs and I'll make sure you get the recognition you deserve."

"Yeah, right."

"Stan, I mean it."

Stan looked him in the eye. He wasn't convinced that they could help him, but he could tell that Yakko was being serious and so were his siblings. He softened up and agreed to join them by the campfire, appreciating their effort.

* * *

The next morning, the whole group got inside the Mystery Shack, prepared to use it against Bill.

"Alright, fellas," said McGucket. "Let's hope this turns out better than my other inventions."

"Everybody ready?" said Yakko.

They agreed.

"Then let's do this!"

"Dipper, now!" said Mabel.

He pulled a lever, causing gears to be put in motion. Lo and behold, the Mystery Shack turned into a lean, mean, fighting machine.

"Onwards, Gravimaniacs!" said Dot.

It got up on its robotic legs and walked towards the Fearamid.

"Alright, guys!" said Yakko. "We've been preparing for this moment since yesterday. All that hard work and training's gonna pay off. Next stop: victory!"

The crowd cheered. When they finally arrived, the t-rex head crashed through the door and roared.

"What?!" said Bill. "I just fixed that door!"

"It's the Shacktron, dude!" said Soos, standing on the balcony.

Wakko joined him and held up the flag.

"So the mortals and toons are trying to fight back, huh? Adorable! Henchmaniacs, you know what to do! Take them out!"

His minions grew in size and stood in front of the Shacktron.

"Step aside," said Yakko, holding a microphone, "I got this."

"All yours, dude."

Soos and Wakko stepped back and went inside as Yakko attempted to peacefully resolve things, even though he knew fighting was the only way to get Ford back. And quite frankly, he preferred it that way.

"Listen up! Surrender Ford to us or face the power of the Shacktron. And believe me, it ain't pretty."

"I have butchered millions on countless moons," said Paci-Fire.

Yakko was casual about this, smugly smiling at Bill's henchmen and shrugging.

"Well, I tried."

He retreated back into the Shack.

"Attack!" shouted Pyronica as they ran towards the Shacktron.

"Everyone!" said Dipper. "Like we planned! Three, two, one. Go!"

Candy and Grenda operated arms, punching away Paci-Fire and Kryptos. Yakko used the mallet launcher to crush Amorphous Shape and send Pyronica flying backwards. Meanwhile, Wakko and Dot cheered on Pacifica as she used the anvilinator on Hectorgon. A flock of Eye-Bats attacked the Shacktron.

"Get em, Gobblewonker!" said McGucket as he grabbed one.

Rumble killed two others using fireballs.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Wendy, jumping on one and pulling its wings, turning 8 Ball's head into stone.

"Nice aim!" said Yakko, high-fiving Wendy.

"Everyone!" said Multi-Bear. "Incoming!"

Xanthar rammed the Shacktron and pushed it back, making everyone scream as they were pressed against the walls.

"Hold on!" said Yakko.

"Maximum power!" said Mabel.

Sev'ral Times ran on a treadmill, doing as Mabel ordered.

"And...now!" shouted Dipper.

He turned a wheel, causing the Shacktron to grab Xanthar and throw him. Teeth was set on fire and ran away. Meanwhile, Bill took matters into his own hands, grew a giant fist, and slammed it on the Shacktron. To his horror, it survived the blow without a single scratch.

"What the-?! No, no, no, no, no!"

He grew ten arms and pounded at the Shacktron, but to no avail. The Warners made silly faces at him as his attempts to bring them down failed.

"ATTACK!" Mabel screamed.

Grenda punched, causing the t-rex head to lunge at Bill and rip his eyeball out.

"Ewwwww!" said all three Warners, cringing and looking away.

"My eye!" Bill screamed, grabbing the hole in his face. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to regenerate that?"

"We've got him distracted," said Dipper. "Now's our chance."

"Rescue team, move out!" said Mabel.

"Go, go, go!" said Yakko as their group split into two.

The Warners, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, McGucket, and Sheriff Blubs each got into exit tubes. Mabel put the grappling hook in her sweater, Soos put the memory-erasing gun in his backpack, Dipper tested the height-altering crystal flashlight on a snow globe, and the Warners got their mallets ready. Everyone had parachutes on them for safe landing.

"Okay everyone," said Dipper. "We get in, rescue Ford, get out, save the world. Piece of cake."

"Atta boy!" said Dot.

"Just so we're clear," said Pacifica. "If I die, I'm suing all of you."

Yakko rolled his eyes.

"Hey," said Stan, "on second thought, maybe we could come up with a plan that _doesn't_ involve us plummeting to our certain death."

"Way too late for that," said Yakko.

"Now!" said Wendy.

She pushed a button. They were pulled up the tubes and sent flying out of the Gobblewonker's mouth.

"Oh, man, oh, man..." said Dipper as he tried to keep his calm.

"I feel so alive!" said Dot, spreading out her arms.

"Woohoo!" said Mabel as she did cartwheels in the air.

Yakko dove after Mabel and hugged her, making her laugh. He pulled her close for romantic effect as they fell together.

"Oh yeah," said Yakko, "I'm totally feelin' it right now!"

He kissed her as he pulled the cord and activated his parachute. The others did the same as Mabel sighed dreamily. When they landed and removed their parachutes, they gasped as they saw the human throne of twisted agony inside the blood red Fearamid.

"Oh, man," said Dipper. "It looks even worse up close."


	11. The Prophecy

The Warners were shocked. Seeing the throne in person made them sick. Especially Wakko, who made a gookie and was on the verge of throwing up.

"Oh, the horror!" said Yakko. "Oh, the humanity!"

Mabel shot her grappling hook as it landed on Manly Dan. She pulled herself up.

"See anything?" said Wakko.

"I found Great Uncle Ford!" said Mabel, tossing the grappling hook down. "He's golden, but not in a good way!"

"Great!" said Stan. "Grab him and let's get out of here."

"But how are we going to unfreeze them?" said Dipper.

"I know!"

They turned around to see Gideon wearing a ridiculous sailor outfit and dancing in a cage, obviously uncomfortable and exhausted as sweat came out of his head. The Warners laughed at his torture.

"This is the best thing I've seen all day!" said Yakko, wheezing from laughing so hard.

Wakko was on his back, clutching his stomach as his ribs ached from laughing. Meanwhile, Dot filmed the dancing Gideon.

"Gold. Comedy gold!"

"Gideon!" said Mabel. "What happened to you?"

"Bill captured me," he sobbed. "He's been forcing me to do cute dances in this cage for all eternity! I'm so tired of being cute!"

"Honey," said Dot, putting the camera away, "try being _me_ for a day!"

Wakko regained himself as he walked over to the throne, "straightening" Mayor Tyler.

"How do we undo this?" said Dipper.

Before Gideon could respond, Wakko accidentally pulled Tyler out of the pile.

"Oof!" he said as he landed on his back.

"He just did," said Gideon.

Pulling Tyler out reverted him back to his regular form. This in turn caused a chain reaction as everyone on the throne fell down and turned back to normal.

"Ugh, my mouth tastes like nightmares!" said Lazy Susan.

Robbie landed on his head.

"I think I'm dark and tortured for reals now."

"Teens," Dot muttered, rolling her eyes.

"This experience will forever scar Tad Strange," said Tad Strange, who seemed to take everything surprisingly well.

Durland knocked over Gideon's cage, breaking it and setting him free. He ripped off his outfit.

"No more SAILOR SUITS!" he screamed, panting.

Manly Dan and his sons hugged Wendy.

"Wendy!" he shouted, overjoyed to see his daughter was ok.

"Guys!" said Wendy.

"Mom!" said Pacifica. "Dad!"

"Durland!" said Sheriff Blubs, pushing the Northwests out of the way as he ran towards his beloved deputy.

"My Blubs!" said Durland.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Everyone cheered and clapped as they hugged.

"I'm feeling a lotta love right now," said Yakko.

"Me too," said Wakko, smiling at his siblings.

"Me three!" said Dot, hysterically sobbing in an over-exaggerated manner.

"Drama queen," Yakko muttered as he patted her back.

Ford unfroze and returned to normal.

"Kids!" said Ford. "Aah, you did it! I knew I could count on you two."

He picked them up and hugged them. When he turned around and saw McGucket for the first time in 30 years, he stopped and put them down.

"Fiddleford. I-I haven't seen you since we parted ways. You must hate me."

He bent his head down, ashamed and ready for the old man to lash out at him. But to his surprise, he was received with kindness.

"I've tried forgettin'. Maybe I should try forgiving. Come here, old friend."

They hugged as Stan looked at them with an obvious grudge. After all, why couldn't _he_ feel welcome by his brother for once?

"Hey," said Stan, "good to see you too, bro. Now let's get outta here, huh?"

"But what about Bill's weakness?" said Wakko.

"Yeah!" said Dot. "We're not finished yet!"

"I know what to do," said Ford, putting on gloves. "Does anyone have a pen? Pencil? Anything?"

He managed to see Robbie's spray can.

"Ah, perfect."

He started drawing a circle on the ground.

"Hmmm," said Yakko, "looks familiar."

"What is it...?" said Wakko.

"Drawing a circle on the floor," said Stan. "Well, he's lost his mind."

"My mind is fine," said Ford, "and there is a way to beat him: with this."

"The world's most confusing game of hopscotch?" said Pacifica.

"Oh," said Wakko, jumping up and down excitedly, "I know what it is! It's a zodiac!"

"It's more than a zodiac, Wakko...it's a prophecy. Although it would be a pretty fun game of hopscotch."

"If we make it a hopscotch game," said Yakko, "then count me in!"

Ford chuckled, then proceeded to explain the zodiac's importance.

"Many years ago I found ten symbols in a cave. Some I recognized then, some I only recognize now. The native people of Gravity Falls prophesied that these symbols could create a force strong enough to vanquish Bill. With Bill defeated, his weirdness would be reversed and the town could be saved. However, something amazing happened when I was in the portal."

He looked at the Warners.

"When you three came to town, the zodiac was altered and three new symbols were added. At first I thought I was seeing things, but it appears that your presence altered the timeline. It's as if you weren't supposed to come, but you did anyway for whatever reason and possibly changed our future. And believe me, it's most likely for the better. After all, if you didn't come, who knows where we all would be right now?"

The Warners smiled and beamed with pride.

"Anyway, this whole time I thought that it was just superstition. But seeing you all here now, I finally understand that it's destiny. Dipper, the pine tree. Mabel, the shooting star."

They stood on their respective spots.

"The question mark," said Soos. "This one's unsolvable."

The three symbols added after the Warners' arrival in Gravity Falls were a flower, a mallet, and a microphone.

"Obviously the microphone goes to the one with the best voice," said Yakko, smugly smiling as he looked at it.

"I'm the flower 'cause I'm cute!" said Dot, skipping to her spot and standing next to Dipper and the ice bag.

"A mallet, of course!" said Wakko, standing next to Soos and the other side of the ice bag.

"That one's easy," said Wendy, shoving Robbie onto the heart. "You've been rockin' that dumb hoodie since the seventh grade."

"Whoa. Destiny hoodie."

"The Tent of Telepathy sign!" said Dipper. "That must be Gideon!"

"Whoo!" said Gideon, standing on his sign. "An excuse to stand next to Mabel."

"Don't turn this into a big deal," Mabel grumbled.

Luckily, Yakko's sign managed to separate the two from each other. Yakko stepped onto the microphone, making Mabel sigh of relief.

"Sorry, Gideon. Looks like you're outta luck."

He looked at Mabel.

"You, on the other hand, are one lucky girl."

He wiggled his eyebrows as Dipper rolled his eyes.

"What a goofball," he muttered.

"Yeah," said Dot. "Look at him, trying to make a move on her. Typical of men these days."

But being the hypocrite she was, Dot put her hand on Dipper's arm and made it look like her fingers were walking up to his shoulder.

"By the way, got any plans for tonight?"

Dipper moved her hand away, chuckling as she pouted.

"Hold hands, everyone," said Ford. "This is a mystical human energy circuit."

"Ice?" Dipper asked. "Who's ice?"

"The symbols needn't all be literal, Dipper. It just has to be someone cool in the face of danger."

"Join us, Wendy!" said Wakko.

"Wendy! Wendy!" her friends chanted.

"Shut up, you guys."

She stood on the symbol.

"Much like the spectacles need to be someone scholarly." said Ford.

McGucket stood on the glasses while Pacifica looked at the llama on her sweater.

"This is freaky," she muttered as she stood on her symbol.

"Now hold hands, everyone."

McGucket extended his hand for Pacifica's, flies surrounding it.

"Ew!" said Pacifica. "I'm not touching that."

Preston decided to convince her otherwise.

"Do it, sweetie. Do the one thing no one in our family has ever done: touch the hillbilly."

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" the Warners chanted.

She did so reluctantly. Suddenly, everyone started glowing as thunder rumbled and smoke circled around the Fearamind. The Warners cheered and laughed as they glowed brightly. This feeling that came over them, it was something incredible. Sure, finding the wishing star was one thing, but maybe this time, _they_ were the stars who needed to be discovered by the people of Gravity Falls. It was as if their importance increased significantly.

"Yes!" said Ford. "This is it! The rest of you get out. It's too dangerous!"

Everyone else except Stanley fled the scene.

"We just need one more person...Stanley! Stanley, get over here. You're the only one left."

"You realize this is a bunch of hogwash, right? You really think some caveman graffiti is gonna stop that monster?"

"Dang it, old man!" said Gideon. "Now's not the time!"

"Stan, just do it!" said Dot.

"Come on!" said Wendy.

"What are you doing?!" said Pacifica. "You're gonna ruin this!"

"I've never held hands this long and I am very uncomfortable," said Robbie.

"Whoa. Hey. I'm not the enemy here, people. Don't forget who literally created the end of the world."

"I'm sorry, Stanley. I know. Just help me fix it. Please."

"Fine. Just do one thing...say 'thank you'."

Ford didn't expect this at all.

"What?"

"I spent thirty years trying to bring you back into this dimension and you _still_ haven't thanked me! You want me to shake your hand? Say 'thank you'."

"Fine. Thank you."

He held Ford and Soos' hands.

"Now, see. Between me and him, I'm not always the bad twin."

"Awwwwwww!" said the Warners.

"Perfect way to get our happy ending, huh sibs?" said Yakko.

They nodded in agreement.

"Between 'him and me'...grammar, Stanley."

"I'll 'grammar Stanley' you!"

He let go of Soos' hand and shoved Ford backwards.

"You stuck up son of a gun! I mean come on!"

Ford let go of Robbie's hand and shoved back.

"Don't jeopardize this, you idiot! Everything's on the line!"

Dot did a facepalm.

"Do we have to do _everything_ around here?!"

She and Dipper ran from their spots to stop Stan and Ford, who were getting into a fist fight.

"Dot, come back!" Yakko shouted, unable to stop her.

"Guys, stop it!" said Mabel, joining them.

Dipper and Mabel tried to pull the two brothers away from each other while Dot got in between them and pushed them back slightly.

"Break it up, you-"

She gasped as the shadow of Bill Cipher covered the circle.

"Oh no, it's Bill. Right? Isn't that what you're all thinking? Hey, Gideon, why aren't you dancing? Chop chop, huh?"

"Aaaaaaaaand there goes our happy ending," said Yakko.


	12. A Matter Of Life Or Death

Bill laughed, knowing he truly won this time around.

"This is just too perfect! Didn't you brainiacs know the zodiac doesn't work if you don't all hold hands?"

"We're _Gravimaniacs_ , thank you very much!" said Yakko.

"Whatever, kid. And what's better, you've brought every threat to my power together in one easy-to-destroy CIRCLE!"

Bill burned the circle. It was at that moment the Warners realized they were in serious trouble.

"Oh, no!" said Dipper.

Pacifica and Robbie's hair were inadvertently set on fire.

"My hair!" Pacifica screamed.

"My hair also!" Robbie shouted.

They patted their heads to put the flames out as Bill summoned two burning hands and grabbed Stan and Ford, who struggled to escape his grasp.

"You guys wanna see what happens to your friends when you can't get along?"

"Hey!" said McGucket. "You give them back!"

"You've gone too far, Cipher!" said Gideon.

"Yeah!" said Wendy. "We're not scared of you!"

She grabbed her axe as McGucket grabbed his banjo.

"Oh," said Bill, "you should be."

"Look out!" said Yakko, jumping back with his siblings as Bill snapped his fingers.

A red aura surrounded everyone except the Warners and the Pines family and their eyes became like Bill's as he lifted them up.

"Don't move!" said Yakko, putting his arm protectively over Wakko, Dot, Dipper, and Mabel.

"You know," said Bill, "this castle could use some decorations!"

He turned their friends into tapestries of themselves screaming behind their symbols.

"This is _way_ worse than we thought..." said Dot, shaking her head slowly.

"Looks like it's too late for your friends, Stanford!" said Bill, trapping the five children in a pyramid-shaped cage.

The Warners tried to jump out before they could get captured, but bumped into the walls instead and fell back.

"Kids!" Stan shouted.

The Warners banged the cage with their mallets, trying to break it open as the holes were too small for them to squeeze through, but to no avail. Nonetheless, they didn't stop trying.

"But you can still save your family," said Bill. "Last chance: tell me how to take Weirdmageddon global and I'll spare the kids!"

"No!" said Dipper. "Don't do it!"

"Yeah!" said Mabel. "Bill makes bad deals!"

"You don't think they know that already?!" said Dot.

Bill turned his attention to Mabel.

"Don't you toy with me, shooting star. I see EVERYTHI- ow!"

He stopped mid-sentence as Mabel spray painted his eye.

"Not again! Why?! Every time!"

"Nice shot, pumpkin," said Stan.

"Way to go, Mabel!" said Yakko.

With Bill distracted, Wakko managed to stretch one of the holes in the prison, making it big enough for them to escape. Meanwhile, Stan and Ford were released and dropped on the ground.

"Save yourselves," said Dipper. "Run! We'll take care of Bill!"

"What?" said Ford. "That's a suicide mission!"

"Don't worry," said Yakko, "we'll protect them!"

The kids waved their arms at Bill.

"Hey, Bill!" said Mabel. "Come and get us, you pointy jerk!"

Bill growled at Mabel's taunt as she ran into the Fearamid with Dipper, the Warners following closely behind them. Mabel blew a raspberry while the Warners made silly faces.

"La le dalee ooh, la le dalee de, you can't catch us, we're the Warners three!" they sung in unison.

"No!" said Ford. "It's too dangerous!"

Ford knew the Warners were toons and they couldn't get injured as bad as normal people could, but they were still children and he worried about their safety just as much as he worried about Dipper and Mabel's. He was especially worried knowing that Bill was a deadly force to be reckoned with. He and Stan tried to run after them, but Bill lifted them up and strangled them without using his hands.

"Not so fast," said Bill, putting them inside the same cage. "You two wait here!"

He turned red, grew four extra arms, and had three black tongues sticking out of his face.

"I've got some children I need to make into corpses."

His voice got deeper.

"Seeya _real_ soon..."

He ran off and chased the kids, Stan hopelessly grabbing the edge of the cage.

"No!" he shouted. "Wait! No! No! Oh, what do we do? What do we do?!"

"Kids!" Ford screamed, banging on the cage.

The Warners heard Ford scream and turned around to see Bill in his new form, crawling his way after them. He was the most terrifying thing they ever saw.

"RUN!" Yakko screamed, pushing his siblings, Dipper, and Mabel in front of him.

Wakko and Dot screamed in unison with their brother, unable to remember a time they were as scared as they were at this very moment. For once, they were panicking and couldn't help but imagine what would happen if they failed to protect Dipper and Mabel. They could die any second, so they had to stay determined and give their all to survive.

"When I get my hands on you kids I'm gonna DISSASEMBLE YOUR MOLECULES!"

Dipper pulled Mabel to the side. Mabel grabbed Dot's hand as Dot grabbed Wakko, who in turn grabbed Yakko. They looked up, finding their escape.

"You've tricked me for the last time!"

"Go, go, go!" said Wakko, pulling out a plot hole.

Dipper jumped in first, followed by Mabel, Dot, and Wakko. Yakko was the last to jump in, gasping as Bill reached for him. Luckily, Bill missed as Yakko entered the hole, closing it so the demon wouldn't follow them in. They were transported to the top of the Fearamid within seconds, but Bill knew where they were going and started to climb his way up. The plot hole brought them in front of a dead end.

"You know," said Dipper, "I'm starting to think there's no way out of here."

"Nonsense!" said Yakko, putting on a smile to hide his fear. "If ya can't think of a way out, we'll do it for ya!"

"Like Grunkle Stan always says," said Mabel, "when one door closes choose a nearby wall and bash it in with brute force."

She used the flashlight to grow her hand. Although she almost fell down due to the weight of it, she managed to punch a hole through the wall.

"Faboo!" said Wakko.

"Ha!" said Dipper. "Now let's round up the townsfolk and together we can defeat...oh, no!"

The rest of the refugees were tied up and surrounded by Bill's henchmen.

"You'll never take us alive, monsters!" said Grenda.

"That's fine with us!" said Teeth, who ate Schmebulock.

As they witnessed this, Yakko came up with a plan. Normally in situations like this, the Warners would improvise something right on the spot without explaining it and jumping in as quick as they could. But they had to make sure it didn't fail, for everyone's lives truly depended on it.

"Ok," he said, a little louder than a whisper, "we're gonna have to jump for it. My sibs and I'll handle those guys-"

"Are you kidding?" said Dipper. "They're twice your size!"

"That's why we're bringing in the big guns. Then we can stop Bill."

Yakko felt comfortable in his position, being in the center. Dot and Mabel were on his right, Wakko and Dipper on his left. He grabbed the hands of his siblings, who grabbed the hands of Dipper and Mabel as they got ready to jump.

"Ready...now!"

They jumped, but it was too late. Bill, who reverted to his regular form, snuck up behind them the minute they lifted their feet off the ground.

"Peek-a-boo..."

He caught them in a tractor beam. They all screamed as Bill captured them and brought them back to the main room, all five children in one hand.

 _This is it_ , they thought, _we're gonna die._


	13. The Ultimate Sacrifice

"Alright, Ford. Time's up."

Mabel attempted to push her way out with her free hands while Dipper tried to move Bill's finger away. The Warners, on the other hand, had their arms pinned to their sides. They couldn't reach for their gags this time, rendering them powerless.

"I really wish they still had those toon powers we gave 'em," said Yakko.

"Me too," said Wakko.

"Bill would've been dead by now if they weren't temporary!" said Dot.

"I've got the kids. I think I'm gonna kill one of 'em now just for the heck of it!"

Then he looked at the Warners.

"You know, I'm feeling extra generous today. So I'm gonna keep you alive a little longer. Instead, I'll have you watch everyone die right in front of your eyes...and then I'll kill you."

Bill laughed, knowing he was giving the Warners the worst fate of all. When he stopped, every hopeful thought, every zany feeling, any positivity the Warners had left in them faded away. Besides obviously fearing for their lives, they became truly despondent for the moment.

"Why us?" said Dot. "Why did it have to be us?!"

Bill opened his eye, continuously changing it from the pine tree symbol to the shooting star.

"EENIE.."

The Warners struggled to escape Bill's grasp, almost unable to move their bodies.

"MEENIE..."

The Warners screamed as loud as they could, knowing it was all they could do.

"MINEE..."

All five children turned around and gasped as Bill landed on the shooting star.

"YOU!"

He lifted his hand, about to snap his finger. The Warners felt so scared, not ready to see one of their friends die. They couldn't imagine what would happen next; would they scream? Cry? Pass out? Yakko already had to watch both of his siblings die at least once. He definitely wasn't in the mood to see one of his best friends take the same path, knowing they had no chance of surviving whatsoever. Then, a miracle happened.

"Wait!"

They turned around to see Ford.

"I surrender."

"Good choice," said Bill, dropping the kids.

"Don't do it, Ford!" said Stan, shaking his brother. "It'll destroy the universe!"

"It's the only way."

Bill shrunk back to his normal size. As the Warners looked at the grunkles, they noticed something odd. Ford's butt-chin somehow seemed to have disappeared from his face and transported itself to Stan's. Not only that, but the bruise also disappeared from Stan's chin and ended up on Ford's...realizing what it meant, they each took a breath of relief.

"Oh!" said Bill, laughing at his success. "Even when you're about to die, you Pines twins can't get along."

Bill's hand let out a blue flame as the cage disappeared and the hands that formally tied up the grunkles reappeared, seemingly tying up Stan.

"My only condition is that you let my brother and the kids go," said Ford.

"Fine," said Bill.

"No, Grunkle Ford!" Dipper shouted, reaching out for him. "Don't trust him!"

"No!" said Yakko, putting his hand on Dipper's shoulder and forcing him to stay down. "Let him do it."

"What?!" said Dipper and Mabel.

"Are you crazy?" said Mabel.

"I've been forgiving about your antics up to now," said Dipper, "but this time you're taking it too far!"

"Guys," said Dot, "listen! Ford's gonna be ok."

"Nothing bad's gonna happen," said Wakko.

"How do you know?" said Dipper. "How do you know we can trust you on this just like the other times? How do we know you're not just saying that to comfort us?"

Yakko looked at Bill, afraid he'd overhear anything they said, then turned his attention back to Dipper.

"Everything's gonna be alright...I promise."

Those two words were enough to make Dipper stay silent as Ford walked towards Bill.

"It's a deal!" said Bill, extending his arm out.

Ford shook it, causing Bill to turn to stone as he laughed and entered his mind. He knelt down with his eyes closed as the five children got on their feet.

"What now?" said Mabel.

"Don't you see?" said Dipper. "Bill just entered Stan's mind...you guys were wrong!"

He grabbed Yakko's shoulders and shook him furiously.

"We have _every_ reason to be worried right now!"

"No, the Warners were right."

Ford's voice came out of Stan, who was released from the arms.

"It turns out I'm fine after all."

Dipper and Mabel gasped.

"Grunkle Ford!" they shouted, running towards their Grunkle and hugging him.

"See?" said Yakko. "What did we tell ya?"

"We would've told ya their plan earlier," said Dot, "but we didn't wanna risk Bill overhearing us."

The Warners approached Ford happily.

"Fordsy, ol' buddy, ol' pal!" said Yakko. "We knew you two could do it!"

"But what about Stan?" said Wakko. "What's gonna happen to him?"

Ford took off Stan's fez and pulled out the memory gun. On it was written "Stanley Pines". The Warners' glee turned to shock as they realized what Ford was planning to do.

"What?!" said all three Warners, making wild double takes.

"What are ya doing?" said Yakko. "Ya can't do that!"

"I have to," said Ford, looking away. "It's the only way we can defeat Bill."

His arm trembled, obviously showing his reluctance to erase Stan's mind.

"I'm sorry."

Finally, Ford pulled the trigger. The Warners didn't expect this to be part of their plan, which the Pines twins seemed to understand through the way they were reacting.

"I can't imagine what's going on in his head right now..." said Yakko.

Wakko pulled his siblings aside for a moment. He took out a gadget from his Gag Bag and showed it to them, which revealed exactly what was happening in Stan's mind at that very moment.

"You have to see this," he whispered.

The footage showed Bill trapped in a circle of blue flames and cowering before Stan, his powers taken away.

"Hey," said Stan, "look at me. Turn around and look at me, you one-eyed demon!"

Bill turned around, listening to what else Stan had to say to him.

"You're a real wise-guy, but you made one fatal mistake: you messed with my family."

"You're making a mistake! I'll give you anything!"

Bill was literally begging on his knees, which the Warners found both funny and uncomfortable to watch. He was bent and melted, uncontrollably shapeshifting into his many different triangle forms. Stan punched Bill in the eye, shattering him into a million pieces.

"Woo!" Dot cheered. "Atta boy!"

"He did it in one punch..." said Yakko. "I'm impressed."

Stan panted, looked back, and picked up a picture of himself, Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles. He looked at it with love in his eyes, knowing he was doing the right thing as the flames engulfed him.

"Heh," Stan chuckled. "Guess I was good for something after all."

Dot covered her mouth while Wakko had his own jaw dropped. Yakko shook his head, unable to believe that Stan "died" peacefully. After a few more seconds, they managed to join Dipper, Mabel, and Ford right before Ford let his finger off the trigger.

"We should probably keep what we just saw a secret," said Yakko, even more serious than before.

His siblings were also that way, Wakko putting away the device gloomily. They nodded in agreement, making sure the others didn't notice their momentary disappearances. Ford's discomfort turned to sadness as he dropped the gun. The Warners' spirits were momentarily lifted as they looked up and saw their friends being freed from the tapestries and dropped to the ground. The other demons, Teeth spitting out Schmebulock, were sucked into the rip in the sky. Dipper and Mabel looked around as the Fearamid fell apart. A small smile spread across Yakko's face as he watched the weirdness come undone. His siblings also smiled as the Fearamid was destroyed and sucked into the rip. The rip, having been fixed, released a wave that went over the entire town and restored everything back to normal. The representatives of the symbols, who were peacefully dropped in Downtown, watched as the beauty of the town returned. This included Xylar and Craz fading away and Rumble McSkirmish dissolving into pixels with a thumbs-up.

* * *

Somewhere in the woods, the Pines family and the Warners rejoiced over the end of the war. Stan blinked his eyes, having them open for the first time after his mind was erased.

"Oh my gosh!" said Mabel, running up to Stan and putting his fez on his head. "Grunkle Stan, you did it!"

Stan, not recognizing the little girl, felt a little awkward. Then he smiled and put his hands on her wrists.

"Oh, uh, hey there...kiddo. What's your name?"

Dipper had his hand on his mouth as Mabel's smile faded away. The Warners looked down, lamenting the loss of Stan's memory.

"That's harsh," Yakko muttered, feeling sorry for Mabel.

"Grunkle Stan?" said Mabel.

"Who are you talking to?" said Stan, moving his head around.

The Pines family felt pain beyond measure. The Warners also felt hopeless, thinking there was nothing they could do to bring Stan back.

"C-cmon," said Mabel, nearly in tears as she approached the old man. "It's me. It's me, Grunkle Stan."

Dipper pulled her away.

"Grunkle Stan, it's me!"

Yakko pulled Mabel into a hug with his siblings.

"I'm sorry, Mabel. We had no idea it was gonna happen."

"It's all gone," said Ford. "Stan has no idea, but he did it. He saved the world. He saved me."

He knelt down in front of his brother.

"You're our hero, Stanley."

He hugged him as Mabel collapsed and finally started crying. The Warners couldn't stop themselves from crying either as Dipper lowered his hat grievously and shed a few tears. The Warners may have had many fun times with the Pines family, but they never thought they'd experience pain beyond measure. When they regained themselves, Yakko started to beat himself up.

"I can't believe it. We said everything was gonna be ok...how was I supposed to know about _this_?!"

He signaled to Stan, who had a blank expression on his face.

"I shouldn't have said anything."

Wakko patted Yakko's back to comfort him.

"It's ok, we didn't know either."

"We gotta get his memory back," said Dot.

"But how?" said Wakko. "Ford got rid of everything he had left!"

They stood there, trying to think of a way to fix everything.

"Hey, sibs?" said Yakko. "Remember when Dipper told us about the time he brought McGucket's memory back with that Blind-Eye page on Journal 3?"

"Yeah," said Wakko.

"Maybe we can find something that'll do the same for Stan. But where are we gonna..."

He snapped his fingers as it finally came to him.

"That's it! Guys, there's no time to explain but we gotta go to the Mystery Shack! Come on, we're takin' the shortcut!"

The Warners ran into the forest, the others right behind them.


	14. A Last Day To Remember

They ended up a few steps away from the Shack. Soos managed to see them on their way and tagged along after finding out what happened. Dipper picked up a Stan bobblehead from the ground and Mabel guided Stan, who changed into his normal clothes, as they walked towards it. There, Waddles waited for them and accepted petting from Dot.

"Hey there, little guy."

Yakko tried to open the door, but it was stuck. He used his mallet to break down the door, then ran inside with Wakko and Dot. They rummaged through the remains of the Shack while Dipper followed. Mabel held Stan's hand and went inside with Ford, Soos, and Waddles.

"Hey," said Stan, "this is a real nice place you got here."

"It's _your_ place, Grunkle Stan," said Dipper.

"Found anything?" said Wakko.

"Nope," said Dot, "nothin's good enough!"

"Don't you remember?" said Mabel. "Even a little?"

"Nope," said Stan, sitting in his chair. "But this chair hugs my butt like it remembers."

He sighed happily.

"Hey, why the long faces? You guys look like it's someone's funeral."

"Technically," said Dot, "it's yours. Ya got amnesia, hon."

She patted his back.

"That explains why I can't remember anything. Hey, who's that big guy crying in the corner?"

Wakko comforted Soos, who looked away in tears.

"Back to work, sibs!" said Yakko. "Stan's mind isn't gonna wait forever!"

"What's the point?" said Dipper. "Grunkle Stan's not himself anymore."

"There's gotta be _somethin'_ we can do to jog his memory!" he shouted back.

"There isn't," said Ford. "I'm sorry, Stan's gone."

"How about this?" said Dot, taking out Mabel's scrapbook.

"Oh my gosh," said Mabel. "Dot, you're a genius! This _has_ to work!"

She ran up to Stan and sat by him, more determined than ever to bring him back.

"Here's the first day we came to Gravity Falls, Grunkle Stan. And here's a macaroni interpretation of my emotions."

She flipped through the pages, the Warners hoping it solved the problem. They gathered around Stan with Dipper, Soos, and Ford.

"Come on," said Yakko, filled with anticipation, "come on..."

"That time we went fishing?" said Dipper. "That Summerween we spent together? Don't you remember anything?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what this is or who you are or- gah!"

Waddles jumped on him. He stood up and took the pig off his chest.

"Quit it, Waddles! I'm trying to remember my life story!"

"Hold on a sec!" Dot shouted, immediately catching what they needed.

She calmed herself down and cleared her throat.

"Sorry. Can ya say that again, sweetie?"

"I said get _Waddles_ off of me."

Wakko giggled as Waddles repeatedly licked Stan's face.

"It's working!" said Ford. "Keep reading!"

"Uhhhhhhh...I think I have a better idea," said Yakko, wiggling his eyebrows.

He jumped on Stan.

"Hey, Stan? Remember when we first met?"

"Remember when we drove ya crazy?" said Wakko, joining in.

Dot completed the routine.

"And remember when we gave ya big kisses like this?"

They leaned in and kissed his face. Stan dropped them, spitting on the ground.

"Why won't those nasty Warner kids leave me alone?"

Yakko and Wakko laughed and high-fived each other.

"Aw," said Dot, making puppy-dog eyes, "but I thought ya loved us!"

Yakko and Wakko joined her, then Yakko played it cool again.

"Come on, admit it."

He put his hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Alright, alright, I give in."

"Atta boy, Stanley!" said Dot.

"Skip to my page!" said Soos. "He needs to remember our boss-employee relationship."

"Hey!" said Stan. "Just 'cause I have amnesia, don't go tryin' to give yourself a raise, Soos."

He walked towards his family and sat down next to Mabel while the Warners perched themselves on top of the sofa.

"Ok, ok," said Mabel. "'Day two. Grunkle Stan smells weird but we're starting to bond. He told us a lot about being a business man in the '80s and seemed happy when we pretended to listen. He also gave me a grappling hook which everyone is impressed by. And in more important news, I met some neighborhood hotties.'"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great," said Yakko, "but ya gotta admit I'm the hottest."

"Stop hoggin' up all the attention!" said Dot, playfully elbowing Yakko. "Now get to the part where _we_ come in!"

They all laughed as Mabel continued to read through her scrapbook. Once it was finished, Stan's full memory returned. Mabel, feeling nothing but joy, picked up the Warners, hugged them, and spun them around.

"You did it! You brought his memory back! ThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!"

"Well," said Yakko, "to be fair, Waddles started it. Also, you're choking us."

"Sorry," said Mabel, quickly putting the Warners down.

* * *

After Weirdmageddon was over, the Warners stayed for a little longer to help the citizens of Gravity Falls clean up the leftover weirdness.

"None of us really understand what just happened and none of us want to," said Mayor Tyler. "That's why I'm passing the Never Mind All That Act. If anyone goes asking around about the 'events' of the last few days, what do we say?"

"Never mind all that!" the crowd cheered.

"And if you break the rules," said Blubs, "we're gonna zap you."

"Zap!" said Durland, waving his taser. "Zap! We're mad with power!"

They dropped their tasers and grabbed each others' faces.

"And love."

"Joke's on them," said Yakko, who had his cell phone in his hand. "It's already viral."

"Nobody needs to know," said Dot, winking at the readers.

The Northwests also lost their fortune by Preston putting all his savings in weirdness bonds. This meant Pacifica would have only one pony. McGucket, on the other hand, became rich and made millions overnight by submitting his patents to the US government. But if there was one thing that made the Warners extend their stay the most, it was Dipper and Mabel's birthday party. The whole town of Gravity Falls went to the Mystery Shack to celebrate this joyous occasion and cheered after singing "Happy Birthday".

"I can't believe you all got together just to throw a party for us," said Mabel.

"Told ya we wouldn't miss it," said Dot.

"Yeah," said Wakko, "we wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"After all the Pines family has done for the town," said Mayor Tyler, "it's the least we could do. Not to mention the Warners helped plan everything. You've helped everyone here."

"Thanks to y'all savin' us," said Gideon, "I'm gonna learn to open my heart to kindness. No more evil-doin'. From now on, I'm gonna try to be Li'l Gideon, regular ol' kid."

"Meh," said Yakko, "I think 'Gideon the Pig Man' has a better ring to it."

Wakko, Dot, Dipper, and Mabel laughed.

"Dude!" said Soos. "Make a wish, dawg."

"You know," said Dipper, "on my first day here, if you had asked me what I wanted, I would have said, 'adventure, mystery, true friends'. But looking here at all of you I realize that every wish came true."

He chuckled.

"I have everything I wanted."

"If I had only one wish it would be to shrink all of you with the shrink ray and bring you home with us in my pocket," said Mabel, earning a giggle from the Warners. "But since that's impossible..."

She looked at Ford.

"Is that impossible?"

Ford moved his hand as if to say "maybe".

"Since that's probably impossible, my only wish is for everyone to sign my scrapbook. I'll never forget you guys. Wait."

She smashed the memory gun.

" _Now_ I'll never forget you guys."

Dipper and Mabel blew out the candles. Wendy ran over and hugged them.

"I now officially declare you technically teenagers. Welcome to angst and acne forever."

She and Robbie, Tambry, Thompson, Lee and Nate chanted together.

"One of us! One of us!"

Yakko shrugged them off.

"Don't listen to them. Wanna know the truth? You'll end up like me and puberty'll hit you like a bus. Pretty soon, you'll have people swooning over ya 24/7!"

"Hellooooooooo nurses!" he and Wakko shouted.

"Boys," said Dot, rolling her eyes. "Go fig."

"So how do you feel?" said Soos.

"Same-y," said Mabel, "but different-y."

Meanwhile, Pacifica wanted to keep things going.

"Hey, you two. When are you gonna open your presents already? I broke a nail wrapping them."

Dipper and Mabel opened their presents, which included $1,000 checks and golf clubs from Pacifica, a Gravity Falls snowglobe from Tyler, custom-made axes from the Corduroys, and Sev'ral Timez and BABBA CDs from Candy and Grenda. The last presents remaining were from the Warners.

"This isn't gonna be a gag, is it?" said Dipper.

"Nah," said Yakko. "Come on, open up!"

They opened them up and found a certificate for each of them. Dipper and Mabel read them out loud.

"'This certificate is bestowed upon the Pines Twins, Dipper and Mabel Pines'..."

"'For being some of the zaniest people on the planet'..."

"'And are hereby pronounced from this day forward'..."

"'Honorary Warners'."

To make sure they were verified, the Warners' signatures were below the text.

"I'm touched," said Dipper, smiling at the Warners.

Mabel threw her arms around the Warners.

"This is the best birthday ever!"

"Glad to hear it," said Yakko.

"Well," said Dot, "that's that. Come on, play some music!"

Pop/rock music blared over the speakers as everybody began to dance. After a while, however, the music stopped as Stan made an announcement.

"Everyone. I have an announcement to make. Me and my...heh...nerdy bro over here have some catchin' up to do. We're gonna be away for a while. That's why I'm shutting down the Mystery Shack for good."

The crowd gasped and murmured, the Warners making random noises to blend in.

"You shut down your _mouth_ for good!" said Soos, pushing his way through to get to Stan. "I'm sorry, Mr. Pines. It's just that this shack is the most magical place on Earth. Sure, the attractions are all fake, but dreams aren't fake! Like, this mermaid. It's not just a dead fish butt sewn to a monkey carcass. It's a marvelous creature that makes us believe that anything is possible. You shut down this shack, and you shut down our dreams! At least...my dreams."

"How profound," said Dot.

"I'm sorry, Soos. It's just, there's no one around to run it. At least, there _wouldn't_ be if I hadn't just found the perfect replacement."

He put his fez on Soos' head.

"Ladies and gentleman, the Mystery Shack is under new management."

The crowd cheered.

"Go Soos!" said Wakko.

"You...you mean it, Mr. Mystery?" said Soos.

"You're Mr. Mystery now, Soos. Try not to burn the place down."

Abuelita already started moving in as the Warners tackled Soos in a hug.

"Congrats, man!" said Yakko.

"What's it like being in charge?" Dot asked.

"I dunno, dudes. I'll have to get used to it first."

The music started up once more.

"Hey," said Yakko, extending his arm for Mabel's, "wanna dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They linked arms and walked back to their previous spots, dancing happily together.


	15. Heartfelt Goodbyes

Once the party ended, it was time for the Pines twins and the Warners to leave. The Warners helped Dipper and Mabel pack up, having to go through flashbacks of all the good times they had together. Taking a last look at the vacant room, they left in silence. Their adventures finally came to an end.

The five of them arrived at the bus station with Ford, Soos, Wendy, Waddles, Candy, Grenda, and Stan, who was wearing a pink sweater with the words "Goodbye Stan" stitched on the front and surrounded by three hearts.

"Do you really have to go?" said Candy. "There's still so much we haven't done together."

"Yeah," said Dot. "We don't exactly wanna leave either."

Mabel gave Candy a sympathetic smile.

"Summer's over, Candy. It's time for us to grow up."

"But not too much," said Dipper, elbowing Mabel.

"Well said!" said Yakko.

"Augh!" Grenda shouted. "I hate my dumb heart for making me feel things. Cut. It. Out. Heart!"

She continuously punched herself.

"I think she needs to see a p-psychiartist," Wakko whispered, earning nods of agreement from Yakko and Dot.

"Hey," said Soos, "can you punch my heart, too?"

"No, mine!" said Candy. "Punch _my_ feelings away!"

"Ah, what the heck?" said Yakko. "We _all_ need to see good ol' Scratchy."

"I doubt it's gonna do anything," said Dot, letting out a chuckle with her brothers.

Mabel hugged Candy, Grenda, and Dot, who hugged back.

"Candy, Grenda, Dot, thank you for being my people."

"It's just a little thing I do," said Dot, folding her hands and looking cute.

Mabel smiled.

"You'll always be my best friends. You too, Wakko."

She affectionately patted Wakko's head, making his dog-like instincts show. Then she looked at Yakko.

"Yakko, thanks for being the best boyfriend ever."

"Aw, don't me-"

Before he had any time to react, Mabel jumped into his arms and kissed him, just like he'd do to Hello Nurse. When Mabel pulled away, a large smile spread across Yakko's face as he turned bright red and stared at her, dumbstruck.

"Atta girl!" said Dot, high-fiving Mabel.

"I think you rendered him speechless," said Wakko.

Mabel giggled and looked at Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, thanks for wearing my goodbye sweater."

She winked and made finger guns.

"Ah, it's cold out. I had to."

"What?" said Soos. "But it's like eighty-something degrees out today."

"Can it, Soos!" said Stan and Ford in unison.

"No wonder they're related!" said Yakko, breaking his silence.

Everybody laughed.

Wendy approached Dipper and knelt by his side.

"Hey, you mean a lot to me, man."

"You too," said Dipper, fist-bumping Wendy.

She reached for his hat, seemingly tugging on it, but instead she lifted it up and replaced it with her own.

"Something to remember me by," she said, putting on Dipper's hat.

"Oh, ho, ho! Way to go, man!" said Yakko, elbowing Dipper and winking at him.

"Shut up," said Dipper, playfully shoving Yakko away.

"Oh," said Wendy, handing Dipper a letter, "and this. Read it the next time you miss Gravity Falls."

A bus pulled up.

"Last bus leaving Gravity Falls," said the bus driver. "All aboard."

"Guess we've said goodbye to everyone except..."

Mabel's voice trailed off as Waddles made his way through the group and sat in front of her. She grabbed her hair and approached the pig.

"Waddles. I...I don't know how to explain this but...mom and dad won't let me bring a pig home to California so...you have to stay here!"

She walked away heartbroken.

"Poor girl," said Yakko.

"Poor pig," said Wakko.

Waddles bit Mabel's skirt as if to make her stay.

"Come on," said Mabel, trying to get Waddles away, "come on. I have to go. I'm...I'm sorry, Waddles."

"Enough with the sad stuff already!" Dot shouted.

"Augh!" Stan grunted. "You know what? Forget it! I lived with this pig all summer, now _your_ parents are gonna have to."

He grabbed Waddles and put him in front of the door to the bus. Yakko nodded approvingly and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Good job, Stan."

"Hey, bus guy!" said Stan. "This pig is comin' with the kids."

"Now, hold on a second. Bringing animals aboard a moving vehicle is strictly prohibited by-"

He was cut off when Stan pulled out his brass knuckles, Ford showed his gun in his jacket, and the Warners approached behind them with their mallets. They stared menacingly at the bus driver, which actually seemed threatening.

"Wah!" he shouted. "Welcome aboard. You can sit in the front row, pig."

"Yes!" said Dot, pumping her fists in the air.

She high-fived Yakko, Wakko, Stan, and Ford. Stan knelt down and put his hands on their shoulders.

"Kids, you knuckleheads were nothin' but a nuisance and I'm glad to be rid of ya."

Dipper and Mabel hugged him, nearly in tears.

"Oh god," said Yakko, "here come the waterworks again!"

He and his siblings hugged each other and sobbed.

"Why do they have to go?!" Wakko shouted in between sobs.

"We'll miss you too, Grunkle Stan," said Mabel.

They stopped hugging, Dipper and Mabel facing towards the bus.

"Ready to head into the unknown?" said Dipper.

"Nope," Mabel responded. "Let's do it."

They walked into the bus and took their seats with Waddles as the Warners wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Is it over?" said Dot. "I don't wanna cry anymore; it's too exhausting."

"Yeah," said Yakko, "I think we're good."

Finally, the bus drove away. Everyone ran after it, waving and shouting their goodbyes.

"Don't forget to text!" said Dot. "We'll make sure ya _never_ forget us!"

"Do us a favor and stop by the Water Tower someday!" said Yakko.

"Yeah!" said Wakko. "We'll take you there with the plot holes!"

They forced themselves to come to a stop as the bus drove away. They panted, wishing they could go on forever and follow the bus all the way to Piedmont.

"Well," said Yakko, "I guess that means we have to go too."

"Dudes," said Soos, "we're all gonna miss you."

He hugged Wakko as Wendy walked over to Yakko.

"Hey, take care of yourselves in Burbank, ok?"

She put her hand on Yakko's head and ruffled the fur on his head. Wakko took out one of the plot holes from his Gag Bag.

"Goodbyeeeeee Gravity Falls!" all three Warners shouted.

They jumped into the plot holes as their friends waved goodbye.

* * *

Within a few seconds, they found themselves back at the Warner Movie Lot in Burbank, California. They stood in front of their beloved water tower as the sun set.

"Sibs," said Yakko, "I'm really glad we met those guys."

"Me too," said Wakko.

"Me three!" said Dot.

They started climbing up the poles of the tower.

"Ya know," said Yakko, "I feel a lot more vulnerable than before. And maybe that's a good thing."

Wakko and Dot nodded as their brother continued his motivational message.

"I feel like our little adventure brought us even closer together in the bonds of family and love. And quite frankly, I'll always be thankful for that. But I think we all can agree this was a learning experience."

They reached the top of the tower, Yakko holding the door for his siblings.

"And what's the most important thing we learned from this?"

"That the 'Please Please Please Get A Life Foundation' is gonna have a lot more members?" said Wakko.

"Riiiiiight!" said Yakko, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **The end. Thank you guys so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review (I appreciate all feedback and criticism) and I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
